Jouet du destin
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Que se passent-ils quand deux enfants criminels, l'une de Gotham, l'autre de Métropolis, se croisent et décident de partager leurs jouets et leurs rêves? Pour le meilleur... et pour le pire? (Parfois mignon, parfois sombre, mettant en vedette Baby Doll et Toyman! Écrit et partagé pour tous ceux qui aiment ses personnages si peu présent dans leur série!)
1. Chapitre 1 Coup de fil

Coup de fil…

Soleil. Lumière matinale.

Café. Douce arôme riche en goût pour nous réveiller.

Rubans roses. De quoi exprimer sa féminité tout en étant coquette.

Ampoule. Source d'idée et de lumière.

Boîtes de céréales. Renfermant des petits et multiples plaisirs sucrés pour les papilles.

Nœud papillon. Une marque de style et de classe, tout en jouant le pitre.

L'une vivait à Gotham.

L'autre à Métropolis.

On aurait pu croire par leurs apparences et leur manie enfantines qu'ils venaient du même monde.

Mais ils n'étaient ni frères et sœur, ni cousins et ils ne s'étaient jamais vu en personne.

Bien que la vie et la distance les aillent toujours séparer, un point commun allaient les pousser l'un vers l'autre.

L'hasard allait former un tandem de choc, qui donnerait aussi bien du fil à retordre à Batman qu'à Superman.

C'était au cœur de la mâtiné, un samedi. Baby Doll s'était fait un café et alluma la télé pour relaxer un peu de sa semaine de travail. Employée de plancher dans un grand magasin de jouet. Quelle source d'inspiration pour ses armes à l'apparence si innocente! Mais il y avait tellement de possibilités… Et elle trouvait que ses connaissances en chimie et en mécanique étaient plutôt faible pour faire des véritables machines de destruction qui pourrait tout aussi bien la rendre riche que célèbre.

Elle changea de poste en serrant contre elle un ours en peluche Elle arrêta son doigts sous l'image d'une rediffusion montrant Superman se battant contre un ourson géant télécommandé. Baby regarda le monstre au poil soyeux frapper les buildings, écraser des boites aux lettres aux voitures, happant au passage le Super héro au S sur sa poitrine.

La journaliste précisait que l'instigateur de l'attaque, le fameux « Toyman », restait toujours introuvable, mais que ses inventions toujours plus loufoques les unes que les autres faisaient gagner l'estime et la crainte des résidents de Métropolis.

Baby cligna des yeux, avant de monter son ourson au niveau de son visage, le faisant remuer avant qu'un sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres.

-Oh ho ho…! Si Batman avait ce genre d'ennemi contre lui… Je suis pas mal sûr qu'il aurait bien plus de difficulté de le battre que leur Superman, quand dis-tu, Teddy? demanda-t-elle, souriant.

En ce même matin, Toyman fermait la TV avec la télécommande, soupirant.

-Toujours ses stupides rediffusion… N'ai-je pas droit à oublier un autre échec cuisant à transformer cet héros d'opérette en confetti? demanda-t-il, avant de reprendre une bouchée de ses céréales.

Il observa ensuite son petit ours en peluche, assis sur l'autre siège.

-… Je sais bien que je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, Teddy…! Tu n'as pas à me jeter cet air soucieux…! fit-il, voulant le rassurer.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le journal et commença la feuilleter les pages.

-… Superman, Superman… Il n'a le moindre point faible… Sauf cette Kryptonite, qui reste introuvable ou insaisissable…! fit-il, soupirant, avant de lancer le journal, un chien mécanique couru et l'avala d'une bouchée. Excellent, Médor…! Emporte-moi ça au recyclage…!

Il s'installa ensuite à son bureau, dessinant de nouveaux plans pour un robot. Il avait commencé depuis près d'une demi-heure quand il reçut un coup de fil. Il cligna des yeux sous son masque enfantin mais daigna malgré tout prendre le coup de fil.

-Oui? Ici Winslow Scott, vendeur de jouet…! expliqua-t-il, ayant modifié légèrement son nom pour passé incognito. Nous sommes présentement fermer, mais si vous voulez que nous mettions un jouet de côté pour…!

-Winslow Scott? Je m'appelle Marion Louise Dahl…! s'écria la voix d'une femme mûre et élégante, Toyman demeurant sur le qui-vive.

Ce nom lui disait un je-ne-sais-quoi de familier…!

-Mais tout le monde ici, à Gotham, me surnomme affectueusement Baby…! avoua la dame, sa voix prenant une teinte amusé, Winslow sourcillant, ne faisant pas le rapprochement.

-Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro…! commenta-t-il.

-Vous êtes bien celui qui a commandé 400 livres de fausses fourrures pour jouet? Et dans la semaine qui a suivit, Métropolis a vu un ours géant se promener dans les rues…! expliqua Marion, ayant réussi à savoir l'adresse de l'acheteur via les informations de sa compagnie.

-… Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, madame… Mais si vous croyez être en état de faire un chantage…! commença-t-il, s'apprêtant à allumer un système de repérage.

-Pour faire court… J'aimerais un de vos jouets…! fit-elle, sur un ton aimable et intéressé, Winslow ayant rarement ou plutôt jamais entendu une femme lui faire une telle demande.

Sauf une cliente, mais les clientes ne le connaissaient pas comme un criminel…!

-Je ne vends pas mes inventions…!

-Alors, quel sera votre prix? Ah oui, vous êtes aux prises avec un Boy-scout en collant et à la cape du petit chaperon rouge! s'écria Baby, se frappant le front. Où ai-je la tête…! Si les rumeurs qui disent qu'il est très naif sont vrai, je peux vous monter un excellent guet-apens! Il n'y verra que du feu! En échange, je voudrais quelque chose pour le type dans la ville qui se prend pour une chauve-souris… Il a la mauvaise manie à stopper les criminels…!

-Vous êtes… une criminelle…? demanda-t-il, intrigué, Baby réfléchissant.

-Disons que ça dépend…! Mais je dois vous assurer une chose : si nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre en accord, j'oublierais ce numéro de téléphone et j'effacerais des données la commande que vous avez effectué… Je pourrais aussi vous servir, dans le marché du jouet, et effacer vos futures commandes…!

-… Comment m'assurer que vous êtes sincère, Marion? demanda Winslow, n'ayant jamais eu ce genre d'offre auparavant.

La femme au corps d'enfant, à l'autre bout du combiné, se prit une joue, rougissant de plaisir. Personne ne l'avait appelé par son prénom depuis des décennies…! Elle se ressaisit et reprit le combinée.

-Si nous nous rencontrons, je suis sûr que vous serez d'avis de considérer mon offre… Et sinon, vous comprendrez aussi pourquoi je ne peux pas faire du mal à un homme comme vous…! Alors, on se retrouve à la gare de Metropolis, Jeudi prochain, à 20 heures, ça vous va?

-… Je ne peux pas être vu en public…! répliqua Toyman, ayant comme réflexe de couvrir son combinée, comme si on pouvait l'espionner.

-Tout simple! Dites-moi le véhicule où vous serez! J'y frapperais et vous m'ouvrirez, si vous êtes toujours intéressé…! Sinon, j'aurais dépensé un billet de train pour le rien…! commenta-t-elle, prenant une intonation triste et larmoyante, Toyman étant partagé entre l'intérêt, l'inquiétude et une vaste curiosité.

Il raisonna calmement, ayant envie de refuser mais réalisant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, sauf une farce… Et il se doutait qu'on ne dépenserait pas autant de temps et de mensonges pour se moquer de lui, petit constructeur de jouet sans histoire…!

-C'est d'accord… Ma voiture sera rouge, un cabriolet au toit fermé et aux vitres fumées… C'est un type assez classique, mais je suis sûr que vous reconnaîtrez mon style si particulier… Si vous me connaissez un tant soit peu…! expliqua-t-il, en jouant avec le fil du combiné, l'air pensif malgré son masque.

-C'est parfait…! Et je porterais un chapeau à large bord…! Qui sait? Plusieurs gentes dames pourraient s'essayer à monter dans votre voiture! commenta-t-elle, le faisant sourire, avant qu'elle ne lui souhaite une agréable journée et qu'elle ne raccroche.

Il regarda son combinée avant de lentement le remettre sur son appareil, encore sonné.

Qui était cette fille, pleine d'audace et de gentillesse…? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de la connaître, comme s'il avait déjà vu ce genre de personnage quelque part…

-… Arrête de te faire du mourrons, Winslow… Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer…! Tu as des jouets à construire…! se recommanda-t-il, se remettant devant son plan, prenant son crayon et se remettant à l'ouvrage.

Batman ne remarqua rien de spécial dans sa ville… Même en étant Bruce Wayne, comment il aurait pu savoir qu'une vendeuse de jouet prenait quelques jours de congé pour aller à Métropolis?


	2. Chapitre 2 Le rendez-vous

Le rendez-vous…

Alors que Superman en avait aux prises avec un nouveau drone de combat de Lex Luthor dans le secteur Sud de la ville, Toyman garait son petit cabriolet rouge entre deux voitures. Petit comme il était, l'espace était bien suffisant…!

Il baissa sa vitre et observa sa montre. Son train était déjà arrivé… Et les occupants étaient en très de descendre.

« J'ai un timing au poil…! » se dit-il, remontant ses yeux sur les gens.

Pour l'instant, personne ne correspondait aux descriptions donner par la dame.

Il s'imaginait encore mal inviter une dame monté avec lui… Dans le pire des cas, si elle était trop grande, elle devrait marcher à côté jusqu'à un lieu loin de la foule où ils pourraient parler… Mais comme ce serait gênant…! Combien d'homme devait subir ce genre de situation?

« Les hommes sont loin d'avoir un passé aussi compliqué et dramatique que le tien, mon cher ami…! » se dit-il, se retenant de soupirer avant de sursauter.

Une grande dame rousse venait de descendre. Elle portait un chapeau. Elle était d'une beauté renversante…!

Soudain, une foule de journalistes arrivèrent, la mitraillant de photo et de question.

-Veronica! Veronica!

Toyman réalisa que c'était une milliardaire de Gotham et secoua la tête. La dame à qui il avait parlé était une travailleuse dans un commerce de jouet… Ça ne pouvait être la même personne.

Derrière Veronica se découpa une petite silhouette qu'il aurait pu ne pas remarquer… Si elle n'avait pas abhorré un large chapeau de paille, entouré d'un doux ruban rose bonbon.

Elle marcha avec assurance, plus que la démarche d'une gamine de 5 ans, comme le laissait paraître son apparence. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de remarquer sa voiture, de son regard vif, ses perles bleus et ce sourire innocent. Cela fit comme l'effet d'une décharge électrique à Toyman.

« … Baby… Baby Doll…! » réalisa-t-il, son cerveau cessant de marcher pour remettre en boucle les instants si précieux de son enfance bafoué, où il regardait les diffusions de sa série.

Ces soirées où il pouvait un peu oublier ses problèmes et se retransmettre dans Doll et avoir cette famille aimante qui lui avait toujours manqué…

Et voilà qu'elle marchait dans sa direction!

Il sourit et émit trois coups de klaxon, les Pouets! attirèrent l'attention de Baby et lui fit signe de la main, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle rentra sans histoire dans la voiture et elle referma la portière derrière elle, s'attendant à trouver un homme plein de soupçon et de colère, sur son apparence et ses intentions.

Mais ce fut elle qui resta saisit devant le masque joyeux de son nouveau camarade, sa petite taille ainsi sa manière de la fixer.

-… Oh ouiii! fit-il d'une voix surexcité, Baby sourcillant avant d'afficher un faible sourire. Vous êtes vraiment Baby? Baby Doll?! C'est vous, en cher et en os?! Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie…!

Elle lui tapota la main en affichant un air tendre et compréhensif, ne s'étant pas attendu à trouver un fan. C'était que sa série remontait à loin…!

-Vous êtes une star! s'écria-t-il, encore sous le choc, Baby gloussant en rougissant, commençant à gigoter sur son siège.

-Oh, je vous en pris…! fit-elle, posant son chapeau sur le coffre à gant et prenant un air gêné, regardant de l'autre côté. Ma télésérie n'était pas si formidable…!

-C'est votre seule série…! Et la seule série en vrai qui valait la peine d'écouter, à l'époque! répliqua-t-il, Baby gloussant à nouveau.

-Ma foi, si vous le dites…!

-Au ciel! Mais vous êtes aussi Baby! Recyclez en criminelle, à Gotham! Ça avait paru même dans le journal de Métropolis! s'écria Toyman, flatté qu'une femme de son acabit se soit donner la peine de faire tout ce chemin pour le voir.

Elle remonta la tête, essayant de se rappeler en quel situation on avait pu parler d'elle en tant que criminel, et grimaça. C'était quand elle était folle dingue de Croc…!

« Changer de sujet…! » se dit-elle, fouillant autour d'elle et posant ses yeux sur son sac à main.

Elle en tira son jouet du moment, un petit gnome aux cheveux pointant vers le ciel. Elle le posa à côté de son chapeau et laissa Toyman le soin de le regarder.

-Puisqu'on parle de notre profession… Comment trouvez-vous ce modèle? demanda-t-elle, Toyman l'inspectant avant de donner son avis de fin connaisseur.

-Hum… Plastique bien moulé, les yeux sont scintillants et l'apparence est tout à fait normale… Quoi que l'orange et le bleu donne une contraste si marquant et si drôle que ce jouet ne peut vraiment pas passer inaperçu…! expliqua-t-il, appréciant l'objet. A-t-il une caractéristique?

-Oh, toute simple…! fit-elle, ouvrant sa fenêtre et prenant la poupée dans ses mains.

Elle pesa sur un bouton que ses cheveux cachaient et la bouche du pantin s'ouvrit, lançant une petite munition, si fine mais si rapide qu'il vint écorcher la vitrine du devant de la gare, Toyman ayant observé toute la scène.

-… Intéressant… Mais il doit manquer de précision… Et est-il télécommandé…? demanda-t-il, perdant de vu la célébrité pour parler d'homme à homme avec une créatrice de jouet-arme.

-Et bien, c'est un problème…! Je n'ai pas été assez longtemps à l'école pour construire des jouets aussi spéciaux et fantastiques que vous…! fit-elle, l'heure des compliments venaient de tomber pour lui…!

Toyman ne sembla pas bouger d'un poil, rendant Baby mal à l'aise. Elle se dit qu'il ne la croyait pas, et que si elle réussissait à bâtir des jouets dangereux, elle n'avait pas besoin des siens… Mais il se trompait.

-Quand j'ai vu la rediffusion, en fin-de-semaine, de votre attaque de la ville avec votre ours en peluche géant…

-Ah, oui…! Une grosse gourde…! commenta Toyman, désappointé, mais Baby secouant la tête.

-Non, c'était fantastique! Je suis sûr que vous alimentez les rêves et les espoirs de centaines de fan secret, tous se demandant « Mais à quand le prochain coup de Toyman? Quel jouet va-t-il utiliser? Quel sera son pouvoir, sa caractéristique?! » En tout cas, c'est ce que je ressens, à chaque fois que je pense à vous et à vos jouets si développer…! Je ne fais qu'effleurer la surface, avec mes jouets, mais quand j'imagine toute les possibilités et quand je réalise que vous avez les acquis et les compétences pour réaliser le moindre de vos désirs, de vos visions, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous admirer…! expliqua-t-elle, les yeux brillant, Toyman cette fois reculant, surpris et rougissant, jusqu'au cramoisie.

Baby le comprit en voyant son cou changer de couleur.

-Je… Je ne mérite vraiment pas tant déloge! Ce don, il me vient de mon père… Il adorait vraiment les jouets…!

-C'est vraiment un talent merveilleux, de pouvoirs créer ses machines si proche des jouets que tous connaissent…! commenta-t-elle, avant de soupirer. Je réalise que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais le temps que je prenne des cours en mécanique, je risque de perdre espoir…! Je peux me montrer si impatiente…!

Toyman l'écouta et commença à faire démarrer sa voiture, reculant en regardant derrière eux et prenant la route, côté piéton. Baby fut amusé de la musique que faisait la voiture, en roulant, comme un peu une crèmerie roulante… Elle se tourna vers le conducteur avec un regard intrigué.

-Où allons-nous? demanda-t-elle, Toyman conduisant d'une main sûre.

-Vous pouvez admirer le décor de Métropolis, pendant que je vous amène à mon magasin… Je suis navré, mais on ne se connait pas assez pour que je vous amène chez moi, bien que vous auriez certainement voulu voir mes jouets…!

-Oh, non, ça va! J'ai pris trois jours de congé! Nous avons tout le temps de discuter d'un petit marché qui nous conviendra parfaitement, à tout deux…! fit-elle, Toyman lui jetant un regard en coin.

-Votre marché… Cela implique Batman?

-Et votre Superman, bien sûr! commenta-t-elle, avant de s'émerveiller devant certains gratte-ciels. Dites, à qui appartienne ses bâtiments?

-Lex Luthor…, déclara le conducteur.

-Et ceux-là? fit-elle en pointant d'autres bâtiments très gros.

-Lex Luthor…! dit le petit homme, sans même regarder, sûr de lui.

-… Et ce magasin de journaux? questionna Baby, sourcillant.

-Lex Luthor! renchérit Toyman, commençant à glousser. Vous ne savez pas? Presque toute la ville est dans sa coupe! Il est le vrai Némésis de notre homme d'acier…! Difficile de paraître comme un criminel à côté de son pouvoir et sa richesse…!

-… C'est pour ça que vous voulez tant vaincre Superman? Parce que vous voulez être considérer? demanda-t-elle, Toyman secouant la tête.

-Je me fiche de la guerre interne dans Métropolis… Même que selon moi, je ne suis pas criminel… Je ne vole pas, ne tue pas… Non, mon but est de me venger de Superman, qui m'a empêché de mener la justice… à ma façon…! S'il se mêlait de ses affaires, aussi…!

-Ah, comme je comprends…! Batman est aussi une plaie, dans ce sujet…! fit Baby, parlant avec sa voix de femme, faisant sursauter Toyman.

Elle regarda par la vitre, les yeux plissés, avant de continuer.

-Il se mêle de la vie privée des autres, tout cela parce que nous sommes différents, rejeté et dès qu'ils trouvent un nouveau frappe à dingue, il le traîne à Arkham, notre somptueuse et très confortable « asile de fou ». Être dans le même lot de ses déments… C'est insupportable…!

-Je comprends votre idée…! Quel bonheur que je n'aille jamais été capturer, pas la moindre fois…! commenta-t-il, avant de faire un tournant, Baby sursautant et sa tête reposa quelques secondes sur son épaule.

Elle se redressa et fit comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu.

-Je vous envie…! Vous devez être incroyablement futé et brillant, pour échapper à un homme qui voie à travers la matière, qui vole et peut soulever des montagnes…!

-Tout individu, qu'il soit humain, mutant ou extraterrestre, a leur point faible…! fit-il, son marque abhorrant ce grand sourire, alors qu'il ralentissait et rentrait dans une entrée discrète. Et bien que je sache que la Kryptonite soit celle de Superman, je reste persuadé que la force et la complexité de mes machines pourraient avoir raison de sa résistance…!

-Bien sûr, mais vaut mieux être plus préparé que pas assez, quand on décide de se battre contre un Super héros…! commenta Baby, avant de descendre de voiture, attendant qu'il l'imite pour le suivre dans le bâtiment.

Le comptoir remplis de jouet fit tourner la tête à la petite dame, s'émerveillant et courant d'un coin à l'autre, prenant certains toutous et les serrant contre elle, retombant en enfance. Toyman la regarda faire avec un regard attendri, comment elle riait en soulevant un nounours ou une poupée, comment elle se réjouissait des choses les plus simples et les plus douces… ! Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il avait attendu pour partager ses trésors avec quelqu'un qui s'intéressait vraiment à lui et ses créations…! Mais il se força à rester sérieux. Baby était peut-être une enfant physiquement, mais mentalement et en expérience, c'était une femme d'âge mur, et bientôt, ils reparleraient de leur marché, sur le plan de vengeance contre les Super héros de leur ville respective…! Un partenariat à long terme n'était pas envisageable, sauf sur l'effacement des bons de commande qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

-Fiou…! Excusez-moi… J'ai complètement perdu la boule…! Mais ils sont tous trop beaux et trop nombreux pour résister à leur charme…! commenta la petite fille, s'essuyant le front, tout excitée.

-… Et encore, vous n'avez vu qu'une partie de mes jouets…! Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas là pour un jouet sans mécanisme d'action… et sans dangerosité…!

Baby perdit son sourire pour hocher la tête, semblant malgré tout déchue de s'éloigner de ses merveilles.

-Et bien… , fit-elle, indécise, ne sachant plus où commencer.

Dans le train, elle avait pu monter tout son monologue sur le bien fondé d'une coopération… Mais après tant de surprises, de joies et d'émotions, elle était chamboulé et avait l'impression que c'était lui qui avait toutes les cartes.

Toyman ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son gestuel si limpide de ses sentiments, sa manière de se triturer les mains alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots…

Son regard fuyant, ses rougeurs aux joues…

-Vous avez vraiment l'air d'une enfant…! dit-il, saisi, plutôt que de lui dire franchement qu'il la trouvait adorable.

Baby le dévisagea et devant l'air stoïque de son masque, elle soupira.

-C'est l'histoire de ma vie…, déclara-t-elle en se couvrant le front du dos de sa main.

Mais elle sourit ensuite.

-Et c'est là-dessus que je compte pour duper Superman!

Elle expliqua ses idées pour tromper l'homme d'acier, montrant l'image de la pauvre fillette cherchant sa mère dans un lieu dangereux, que seul Superman pourrait s'aventurer.

-Il ne me suffira qu'une distraction, et BAM!, vous passez à l'action…! expliqua-t-elle, Toyman comprenant l'idée mais secouant la tête.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, fit-il, Baby le dévisageant, consternée et déchue. Cela vous mettrait en première ligne. Si je ne prends jamais le moindre risque en usant de mes jouets télécommandé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferais courir un tel danger.

Marion Louise Dahl rougit tout en gloussant, agitant sa main comme pour chasser cette précaution.

-Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur Scott…!

-C'est Schott… Mais je vous en pris…! Appelez-moi Winslow! expliqua-t-il, Baby hochant la tête avant de poursuivre.

-Winslow…! Je suis une grande personne, façon de parler! Je suis très capable d'affronter ce genre de risque! J'ai joué Baby Doll à la télé durant des années! Et du reste, même si Superman me capturait après la supercherie, je ne pense pas qu'il ferait du mal à une personne aussi petite et fragile que moi! C'est un héros avec des hautes valeurs morales, contrairement à notre Batman! expliqua-t-elle, Toyman comprenant mais ayant quelques réticences.

-Et s'il venait à vous capturer, qui viendrait vous sauvez? Moi? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelle, vous n'aviez pas de complice…

-C'est que vous vous tenez informer, ma parole! s'écria-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais je sais aussi bien des choses sur vous… Et j'ai des idées parfois si simples mais si géniales… Attendez un instant, je vais vous montrer…!

Elle partie dans une allée dans le magasin au hasard. Elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une filée de canard, un jouet pour bébé.

-Ce ne serait pas diaboliquement adorable si le dernier se détachait du peloton pour…? fit-elle, avant de murmurer le reste à l'oreille de Winslow, l'écoutant avant d'hocher plusieurs fois la tête.

-En effet, ce serait un merveilleux élément de surprise! Et les autres cannetons pourraient…, déclara-t-il, avant de lui chuchoter son idée comme elle avait fait auparavant, Baby éclatant de rire.

-OUI! Oh, Winslow, comme ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir discuter de mes idées avec quelqu'un qui partagent le même intérêt que moi pour les jouets! fit-elle sur un ton tendre et heureux.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire! répliqua Toyman en lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Et si nous faisions le tour complet de mon magasin en notant nos idées?

-Ce serait fantastique! s'écria-t-elle, Toyman et elle marchant, main dans la main et ils leur semblaient qu'ils pénétraient un monde aussi magique et prodigieux que celui d'Alice au pays des Merveilles.

Ces trois jours passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, où les deux enfants dans l'âme jouèrent à la cachette et avec la moitié des jouets du magasin. Pour prendre de l'air et admirer une dernière fois Métropolis avant le départ de la petite visiteuse, Baby et Toyman allèrent dans un parc, tard le soir. Il n'y avait qu'eux et Baby put cueillir un bouquet de fleurs sauvages, se faire pousser sur la balançoire par Toyman… Elle se risqua même à marcher sur le rebord de la fontaine centrale, passant ses doigts dans les jets d'eau paressant cristalline, dans la pénombre.

-Attention! s'écria Toyman, restant en bas et s'inquiétant qu'elle ne tombe et se blesse.

-Tu m'attrapes? demanda-t-elle, coquine, Toyman mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Tu es celle qui a monté là? À toi d'y redescendre!

Elle hocha les épaules et sortit de son petit sac à main une grenouille d'un vert aqua, tout d'un métal poli et aux rouages discrets. Le batracien étira sa langue et Baby en usa comme d'une corde, attirant malgré tout l'admiration de Toyman.

-Quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de la construire?

-Hier soir…! Je suis resté éveillé longtemps pour la faire! expliqua-t-elle, étirant son bras en hauteur, la main ouverte et la grenouille sautant dans le perchoir, Toyman la dévisageant avec un intérêt nouveau. C'est que tout est si inspirant, chez toi…! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais toucher les nuages…!

« Elle a le don! » pensa-t-il, quant au sujet des jouets, ses yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

Soudain, il se sentit coupable de porter ce masque tout le temps, alors qu'elle lui montrait en toute franchise son visage, avec ses douces expressions de joie, de gentillesse et son sourire, valant bien toutes les richesses de Lex Luthor.

-… Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles…, avoua-t-il d'une voix serrée, Baby le trouvant adorable et si gentil.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, avant de reculer, gênée.

-J'ai l'impression plutôt que je n'ai fait que m'amuser, quelques fois à tes dépens… Et moi qui devais t'offrir une manière de vaincre Superman…!

-Laissons Superman de côté… Que dirais-tu que je te prenne sous mon aile? Je pense que tu es bien la seule à partager ma passion des jouets, des jouets étant plus que de simples jouets… Je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à vivre, mais je crois te connaitre assez pour penser que nous pourrions faire une bonne équipe…!

Le sourire qui apparut sur son visage valait tout dire sur l'impression que lui faisait cette suggestion, assez soudaine… Mais avant qu'il n'aille le temps de dire quoi que se soit, sa mine devint sombre et elle prononça enfin le sujet de son inquiétude.

-Quel âge vous avez? Selon vous…? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton d'adulte.

Il resta sidéré, avant de saisir toute la psychologie derrière cette question.

Ce voyait-il un homme à l'apparence d'un enfant? Ou un enfant avec l'intelligence d'un homme?

-… J'aime à croire que j'ai dans les alentours de 8 ans… Mais je suis assez saint d'esprit pour savoir que je ne suis plus un enfant, loin de là…! Mentalement, j'ai acquis vingt ans d'expérience, dans la construction de jouets, de machines et de robots, de plus en plus perfectionnés et dangereux, les uns que les autres…! expliqua-t-il, Baby hochant la tête, semblant réfléchir avant de se remettre à parler, rassurée.

-Je vois… Pour ma part, je n'ai presque aucun acquis, en mécanique, ni en chimie…! Toutes ses années, je les ai passé sur la scène, ou à étudier l'art dramaturge… Mais j'apprends très vite…! dit-elle, se sentant malgré tout tellement inférieur à lui.

-C'est ce que j'ai réalisé…! dit-il, lui caressant sa main. Et je suis sûr que nous pourrons atteindre nos objectifs, en travaillant côte à côte… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites…?

-... C'est d'accord, mais il ne faudra pas s'étonner qu'on me prenne pour « votre petite sœur »! fit-elle, blaguant, mais Toyman le prenant beaucoup plus sérieusement qu'elle.

Il aurait imaginer que Superman la prendrait pour une de ses armes super perfectionné, imitant l'apparence d'une poupée… mais qu'elle soit aux yeux de tous comme sa petite sœur chérie… C'était encore mieux! Et il n'aurait pas peur de montrer son intérêt et son affection publiquement, si c'était comme ça qu'on les voyait…!

Ils allèrent ensemble à Gotham, à la fois pour que Baby puisse faire ses bagages et quitter son travail en bonne éduforme, tout en laissant le soin à Toyman d'explorer la ville et de faire mieux connaissance avec le fameux « Batman » et de peut-être apprendre des secrets qu'il aurait eu en travaillant avec Superman…!

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas… c'était que le magasin de jouet était en danger.


	3. Chapitre 3 Les jouets de Gotham

Les jouets de Gotham

Une silhouette. Petite, minuscule. Ses cheveux blonds battaient au rythme de sa course. Elle traversa la rue sans regarder, si pressée que le danger n'existait plus. Plusieurs voitures, mini, van et camions durent freiner au plancher pour ne pas écraser l'enfant. Elle courut encore quand elle décida de piquer à travers un magasin à détail pour arriver plus vite à destination. Un gardien s'en allait pour lui demander si elle avait perdu ses parents mais il fut soufflé par sa vitesse de croisière et son air si grave et stressée. De toute évidence, elle était tout sauf perdue. Elle savait où elle allait… et elle devait atteindre sa destination **maintenant** …!

Toyman finissait de poser ses valises dans la chambre qu'il louait en ville. Il ouvrit les stores pour admirer la vue et sourcilla sous son masque. Usine, des bloques d'appartements, des nuages sombres au dessus de la ville et quelques rares passants dans la rue, tous pressés et peu accueillant. Il ne savait pas s'il était juste dans une partie moins colorés de la ville ou si tout Gotham était ainsi… Cela contrastait énormément avec Métropolis, douce, aux architectures si brillante et magnifique…

Il hocha les épaules et sortit l'ami qui l'inspirait aujourd'hui : Mister Duck.

-Nous allons rester quelques temps, Mister Duck…! expliqua-t-il à son petit canard en caoutchouc, le posant sur le lit et le regardant avec affection.

Le canard se mit à tressauter et Toyman crut durant une mini seconde que, comme dans ses rêves, il allait prendre vie sans qu'il aille à la mécaniser. Soudain, il sentit les vibrations dans le plancher et soupira, se doutant d'où ça pouvait venir.

-TOYMAN! s'écria Baby en faisant une entrée à tout casser, la porte tenant avec peine sur ses gonds, avec le coup qu'elle lui avait donné.

Il était toujours surpris de voir les quantités d'énergie qu'un si petit être pouvait posséder…!

-Baby, chère amie…! Je suis incognito, pour l'instant…! Si tu ne veux pas que je sois découvert avant le temps, baisse le ton, je t'en pris…! fit-il, replaçant le canard qui venait de tomber sur le côté.

-Mais…! Mais Toyman-nichou! Ils ont signé un contrat pour vendre le magasin de jouet où je travaillais! fit Baby, catastrophé, le criminel au masque de poupée la dévisagea.

-… Je suis navré… Mais tant que le nouveau gérant continue à vendre la même marchandise…! commença-t-il, ne voyant que les jouets d'un bon œil, le personnel n'étant que du superflue.

-Mais ils vont enlever les jouets! expliqua enfin Baby, attirant enfin l'attention de son ami, lâchant la pile de linges qu'il avait prit au sol, sonné. Ils vont vendre des vêtements griffés, à la place! Les monstres! Je ne peux pas croire que cette modèle populaire va vraiment mettre à terre une si belle boutique de jouets…!

Toyman laissa ses bagages ouverts, pris son canard dans une main et le poignet de Baby de l'autre, sortant de la chambre et allant en bas, se couvrant d'un chapeau traînant sur un piquet, en bas de l'étage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? demanda sa compagne, intriguée, Toyman regardant l'heure avant de faire signe à un Taxi.

Elle soupira en le voyant les dépassé et siffla, sachant que son camarade ne pouvait réussir à appeler un Taxi de la façon New Yorkienne, avec son masque. La voiture jaune s'arrêta brutalement et recula à leur niveau.

-Je vous dépose où, les enfants? demanda le conducteur avec un sourire aimable, Baby embarquant en première, Toyman la suivant et levant les yeux au chauffeur.

-Amenez-nous à la firme de mode de Gotham…! pria Winslow, sa voix choquant le conducteur, ayant des frissons lui parcourant le dos.

-Pourquoi à la firme de mode? demanda Baby.

-C'est un modèle qui lance sa marque de vêtement? Elle doit travailler au seul endroit où elle peut se faire connaître et aussi attirer l'attention de ses futurs acheteurs.

-Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait lui faire peur avec nos jouets…! répliqua Baby, sourcillant, Toyman secouant la main.

-Patience, Baby…! On ne peut pas utiliser nos armes à tort et à travers! N'ai-je pas raison, Mister Duck? demanda-t-il, faisant bouger de jouet de bain, le chauffeur les regardant, commençant à penser qu'il avait embarqué des fous.

Mais il se dit qu'entre ça ou le Joker… Qui était pire?

-Alors, on va débarquer chez elle et la convaincre de…?

-Je vais ramasser des informations… Mais je ne vais pas parler à qui que se soit… Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis ici incognito…! expliqua gravement Toyman, serrant son canard sur ses genoux, Baby croisant les bras, boudeuse.

-Humph! C'est ça! Dis-moi toute suite que tu te fiches de ce sympathique magasin qui nous a permis de nous connaître!

-Aucun jouet ne sera détruit ou abandonné… pas sans que je puisse agir pour stopper cela…! répliqua Toyman, sa voix paressant d'un coup plus adulte et plus calme qu'avant, donnant des frissons même à Baby mais la faisant sourire, alors que le chauffeur gémissait d'angoisse, commençant à saisir qu'il avait des criminels juvéniles sur le banc arrière et qu'ils tramaient un gros coup.

-Ahhh… Winslow…! Tu es tellement prodigieux…! J'aimerais tellement te rendre la pareille…! fit-elle admiratrice, Toyman regardant à l'extérieur pour voir s'il pouvait trouver une idée simple mais utile à ses futurs plans…

Il vit un gamin jouer avec une voiture télécommandé et il eut une idée.

-… Baby… Tu peux amasser toutes les commandes de ses dernières années sur les circuits de télécommandes à distance très sophistiqué qui se sont fait…?

-Ma foi, oui…! Mais la plupart des inventions de la ville sont gérer par la Wayne Industry…! commenta-t-elle, Winslow penchant la tête.

-Une sorte de Luthor de cette ville?

-Très différent! Bruce Wayne est le célibataire le plus en vu de tout Gotham… Et en plus d'être beau, il est altruiste et a un superbe manoir avec un majordome anglais…!

-Anglais, dis-tu? Et tu crois que lui ou Bruce Wayne pourrait aider Batman, dans ses gadgets? demanda sérieusement Toyman, Baby le dévisageant, avant de penser que cette éventualité était très plausible.

-Ma foi, ça ne serait pas fou…! Je vais faire des recherches…! Tu veux retracer où est le repère de Batman, en quelque sorte? demanda la petite femme, Toyman se flattant le menton en plastique.

-C'est très possible… Mais tu imagines, s'il y avait une Batmobile, sous le contrôle d'une tiers personne qu'un de ceux de la bande à ce chevalier de la nuit? demanda-t-il, voyant une lueur éclairé le regard de sa partenaire, ricanant.

-Hé hé hé…! Si c'est pas ingénieux…!

Une semaine plus tard…!

Batman était en mission à l'extérieur de la ville… Il raccompagnait les criminels de la ville, fraîchement capturé, à Arkham et envoya un message à son majordome, Alfred, de lui envoyer la Batmobile.

-À vos ordres, maître Bruce…! commenta le majordome, se tournant vers le super ordinateur et rentrant les coordonnées.

La voiture s'actionna par elle-même et sortit en un coup de vent, Alfred retournant à ses tâches habituelles.

Durant ce temps, Toyman baissa ses yeux de sur la télécommande que Baby lui avait amené. Il la regardait à présent avec une certaine touche de rancœur, de lui avoir caché ce qu'elle avait préparé pour lui, ces derniers jours…

-Ben quoi? demanda-t-elle, s'arrêtant dans la disposition des outils mécaniques étalé sur le plancher, le tout réunit pour qu'il puisse démonter plus facilement le véhicule venant vers eux.

-… Tu aurais du me dire que tu avais prévu de voler la manette…! réprimanda-t-il, encore frustré.

-Tu m'aurais encore répondu que tu ne voulais pas me savoir en danger! Et je ne l'étais pas…! Batman est venu me sauver, comme je l'avais prévu…! fit-elle avec un large sourire, désireuse qu'il la pardonne et la remercie, à la place de lui faire cette tête d'enterrement.

Car malgré le masque qu'il portait toujours devant elle, elle arrivait de plus en plus à savoir ses sentiments, à travers son langage corporel et le ton de sa voix.

-Bien sûr… Parce que rester dans une maison en feu et qui s'est détruire à la seconde où vous êtes sorti…!

-S'il n'y a pas de danger, ce ne serait pas Batman qui serait venu, mais les pompiers! Et je ne pense pas que tu voudrais concevoir ta propre copie d'un camion de pompier…! fit-elle, pertinente, mais insolente.

Toyman savait qu'il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre toute suite qu'il ne voulait pas de cachette dans leur partenariat, encore moins qu'il sache qu'elle avait couru des risques inutiles. Mais comment la punir sans la brutaliser? Il ne connaissait que les punitions corporelles, comme celles qu'il avait reçu, en maison d'accueil.

Il décida de jouer sur la psychologie, et la bouda durant une bonne demi-heure, commençant même à travailler seul sur la Batmobile s'étant stationné à son niveau, d'une parfaite obéissance. Enfin, Baby comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-… Toyman? … Winslow? S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi quelque chose…! N'importe quoi! Est-ce que tu es encore fâché pour le fait que j'ai été dans une maison en flamme? Arrête de me faire la tête…! pria-t-elle, ne supportant pas ce silence pesant.

-Nous sommes bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Teddy? fit Toyman, tournant sa tête vers son ours en peluche, posé sur un baril vide d'essence, dans ce petit hangar qu'ils avaient empruntés, pour les soins de cette opération.

Baby prit l'ours dans ses mains et commença à le faire parler.

-« Baby est vraiment désolé…! Elle ne voulait pas te faire peur… Si elle promet de tout te dire de ses plans, est-ce que tu vas lui reparler? » demanda-t-elle via l'ourson, Toyman s'arrêta pour prendre un instant de réflexion, un tournevis à la main.

-… Ma foi, Teddy, c'est une bonne question…! C'est que Baby a agit vraiment d'une manière irréfléchie…! Tu sais que j'ai un grand penchant pour elle, je ne voudrais pas la voir se blesser ou pire encore…! Alors qu'avec mon génie et son imagination, nous pourrions concevoir des plans plus longs mais plus sûr…! Tu crois pouvoir lui résumer cela en tes mots?

-« … Je… Je peux toujours essayer…! Mais tu sais, tu devrais lui dire en face ce que tu ressens, Toyman…! » dit Teddy via la bouche de Baby, étant émue comme à chaque fois qu'il lui témoignait son affection, d'une manière ou de l'autre.

-Tu as peut-être raison, Teddy… Mais tu sais, je suis un grand timide…! J'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments et mes émotions d'une manière rationnelle…! fit-il, finissant de démonter la boîte menant à l'ordinateur de bord, copiant les donnés sur un second ordinateur et se tournant ensuite vers Baby. Est-ce que Teddy t'a parlé?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, s'habituant à ce genre de petit jeu.

-Bien…, répondit-il. Alors, tu sais combien je déteste que tu te mettes en danger inutilement… Discutons plus à l'avenir et je te promets de te faire participer énormément dans mes plans… Ainsi, tu ne te sentiras nullement mise de côté. Et ton avis m'est très important…!

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider à finir d'étudier la Batmobile? demanda-t-elle, Toyman hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr…! Va voir dans le coffre arrière, et prend garde à des pièges…!

Elle sourit et courut s'activer, Teddy les regardant avec un regard complice.

La fausse voix de Batman avait réussi à tromper Alfred. Mais quand il vit Batman arriver avec sa moto, il resta saisi de doute.

-… Monsieur n'avait-il pas appelé pour avoir la Batmobile?

-Non, pourquoi? demanda le super héros, fronçant les sourcils sous son masque.

-Juste ciel! Je… Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre d'erreur…! commença Alfred, croyant un moment qu'il avait « imaginer » ce coup de fil, se tenant le front.

Batman le leva de son siège, s'approchant de son ami pour en savoir plus. Mais à ce moment même, la Batmobile rentra dans le repère, sans la moindre égratignure et elle s'éteignit. Batman la dévisagea alors qu'Alfred la regardait, subjugué.

-… J'étais pourtant sûr que vous m'aviez appelé pour avoir la voiture, maître Bruce…! fit Alfred, Batman réalisant que ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard.

Son majordome, à sa connaissance, ne faisait jamais la moindre erreur. Et même s'il vieillissait, il avait l'esprit clair et limpide. Non, tout ceci était trop étrange pour être une erreur d'Alfred.

-Alfred, reculez-vous... pria Batman, tirant une bombe de sa ceinture, s'en allant pour la lancer sur le véhicule, mais soudain un mouvement dans la voiture le fit sursauter, Alfred retenant un cri, la main devant sa bouche.

-Par tous les saints! Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il, Batman remettant la bombe dans sa ceinture et s'approchant à pas de loup.

Il leva la vitre pour le cockpit et vit alors un diable sortant d'une boîte, tirant la langue et un message écrit sur la boîte.

« Ah ha! Merci pour la balade, Batsy!

Signé : Le Joker »

Batman sentit ses nerfs s'échauffer. Savoir l'horrible personnage dans son véhicule de prédilection le rendait malade. Mais il se doutait fortement qu'il ne pouvait pas lui rendre son bien sans une « surprise » le caractérisant. Il demanda à l'ordinateur de scanner son engin. Il y trouva non pas une ou deux, mais bien 4 bombes, accroché aux roues. Dès qu'il aurait dépassé les 100 kilomètres heures, la voiture aurait fait un joli feu d'artifice, se transformant en son cercueil par la même occasion. Il pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas du genre du Joker de se donner tant de mal pour concevoir un piège… Il soupçonnait l'aide d'un vrai génie en mécanique, pour avoir réussi à si bien subtilisé les bombes et à calculer leur allumage à la vitesse des roues…

Il décida de sortir que dans les vraies crises, craignant qu'on n'attaque la base d'opération pendant qu'il était sorti. Et la mort d'Alfred serait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas accepter, comme celle de Robin ou de Batgirl… Ses camarades ne le reconnaissaient plus, Alfred demanda à son médecin de venir le voir.

-… Il est surmené, comme d'habitude…! Sinon, il n'y a rien de changer…! commenta-t-elle, rangeant ses instruments de mesure dans son sac. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu hors du commun, mais je pense que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de reprendre ses routines nocturnes…! Il vit à travers Batman… À rester ici, il peut tomber malade…

-Bien, docteur…! Je… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…! commenta Alfred, quoi qu'embêter.

Il ne voyait pas comment ramener Batman sur la traque.

Heureusement, Gotham était une ville regorgeant de crime, et après 2 semaines sans signe suspect, Batman se remit à sortir tout les soirs pour combattre le crime, demandant par contre à Alfred ne n'ouvrir à personne, même pas au postier.

-Pif! Maître Bruce commence à devenir parano! Je le comprends, mais malgré tout, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire le rapprochement avec notre téléphone à la ligne protégé…! se dit-il tout haut, avant que la sonnerie de la porte se fasse entendre.

Il alla voir à la fenêtre et vu justement le postier. Il le laissa déposer son colis dans la boîte à mail et le laissa partir. Il analysa ensuite la boîte et voyant qu'aucune bombe ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, il l'ouvrit méticuleusement. Un simple canard en plastique était à l'intérieur, soulevant le questionnement d'Alfred. Il apporta le bagage au jeune maître Dick Grayson, croyant que seul lui dans cette maison pouvait faire une commande aussi banal et original… Mais Dick ne savait pas comment ça avait pu arriver ici. Il regarda en dessous et vous dans le moulage en plastique « Toyman ».

-Tiens? Jamais entendu parler! dit-il tout haut, amenant le jouet dans la salle de bain et le posant sur la vanité, souriant.

Certainement que le nom était la marque de jouet…

Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter que c'était le nom de celui qui l'avait conçu ainsi que le nom du propriétaire, ne s'en étant pas séparé pour l'abandonner…

Non, jamais il n'abandonnait un jouet qui lui était cher…!

Batman revint aux petites heures du matin, épuisé. Clayface avait faillit le tuer plus d'une fois, mais cette fois, s'il n'avait pas réussi à la pousser avec la Batmobile dans le lac… Il avait du laisser le véhicule au garage, encore encastré de boue et de morceau du monstre mutant…!

Il enleva son masque et monta prendre une bonne douche avant de se coucher. Il alluma la champlure et enleva ses vêtements, sans remarquer l'ombre derrière le rideau, s'étant déplacé pour ne pas recevoir le jet. Bruce était à moitié endormi, se brossant les dents machinalement avant de s'arrêter. Ce canard en plastique, qui semblait le dévisager… Ce n'était pas là, avant…!

Il le prit et l'approcha de son visage, la surprise l'ayant réveillé. Il sentit alors le regard d'un étranger derrière lui.

-Mister Wayne…? Mister Wayne? appela une voix juvénile, mais menaçante, Batman se tournant d'un seul coup et tirant le rideau. Voulez-vous jouer avec moi?

Le gamin l'appelant portait un masque de plastique, abhorrant un sourire et des joues roses. Cette tête de poupée lui donna des frissons mais il se contenu, ne faisant que le dévisager, avant d'avoir la présence d'esprit de fermer la champelure avant qu'il n'aille les pieds mouillés. Et avec ses chaussures de cuir haut de gamme, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'âge qu'il montrait.

-… Vous devez être Toyman…! commenta Bruce, sourcillant, parlant avec sa voix caverneuse de Batman, Toyman levant la main et prit le canard qu'il tenait toujours, distraitement.

-C'est exacte… Je vous ai envoyé ce petit quelque chose pour vous prévenir de ma visite… Surpris, n'est-ce pas?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous êtes dans une résidence privée…!

-Si un de mes jouets peuvent rentrer, son propriétaire peut le faire également… J'étais venu pour le récupérer… mais aussi pour vous donnez un message…! expliqua Toyman, son ton sérieux jurant avec le sourire exagéré de son visage de plastique, donnant l'impression à Batman d'avoir un jeune Joker sous les yeux.

-Et quel est-il?

-Vous devriez arrêter d'héberger Batman… Il y a des gens qui ne l'aiment pas beaucoup… Heureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas mon ennemi…! Sinon, cette maison et le sous-sol serait déjà envahit de jouets…! expliqua Toyman, son œil brillant, Bruce gardant son calme et croisant les bras, content d'avoir gardé son caleçon.

-Batman n'est pas ici…! mentit Bruce, sourcillant. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait penser que…!

-Comment je suis rentré? Je me suis construit une jolie voiture, tout de noir poli, avec tous plein de gadgets… mais je crois que la télécommande que j'ai en main, c'est la vôtre…! fit-il, supérieurement, en levant sa main, portant l'outil que Batman avait perdu, lors d'un sauvetage d'une gamine de 5 ans.

Batman la prit avec force, sourcillant, avant de grimacer.

-… Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour prendre cette chose, mais toi et tes complices, vous allez quitter ce lieu sur le champ!

-Vous êtes brillant, Mister Wayne…! Comment avez-vous deviné que j'avais des complices pour fouiller le sous-sol… pendant que je vous distrayais…? demanda Toyman, penchant la tête, jouant un faux air innocent, Bruce grimaçant d'horreur.

Non…! Toutes ses armes, ses engins, au sous-sol…! Il partit en courant en appelant Alfred, Dick, mais quand il se tourna pour forcer le petit gars à rester à sa place, il avait déjà disparu avec son canard en plastique.

-Monsieur? La Batmobile vient de démarrer…! Est-ce que vous…? demanda Alfred dans un communicateur à son poignet, au sous-sol avec un plumeau pour dépoussiérer.

-Ce n'est pas la nôtre! répliqua Bruce, sachant que la leur était encore au garage, en ville. Arrête-la!

-Euh…! fit Alfred, se tournant mais la voiture partant en trombe, sortant par le passage secret mais s'arrêtant devant la maison.

Toyman sortit du manoir à ce moment, une valise derrière lui, la lança par la portière ouverte et sauta à sa suite, soupirant d'aise.

-Discuter avec ce type était plus difficile que je le pensais…! J'avais l'impression qu'il gelait mon cerveau avec son regard perçant… Et tu m'as dit que Bruce Wayne était le célibataire le plus en vogue de la ville? demanda Toyman, ne trouvant pas que ça collait avec l'adversaire qu'il avait du faire face, Baby hocha les épaules au commande de leur engin.

-Je ne sais pas…! commença-t-elle, avant de peser sur l'accélérateur, rapproché pour son utilisation, comme les autres touches. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les gamins au ton mystérieux qui lui joue psychose dans la salle de bain…!

-Comment sais-tu que…?

-Canard en plastique? Salle de bain! Ça va de soin! C'était trop facile à deviner…! répliqua-t-elle, souriant, avant de faire un signe de tête en arrière. J'ai la marchandise!

Toyman se tourna sur son siège et vit sur la banquette arrière une caisse remplie de Kryptonite.

-La rumeur était donc fondée…! Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à la trouver? demanda-t-il, Baby se massant une épaule en conduisant à une main.

-C'était surtout difficile de tout transporter jusqu'à la voiture… Surtout avec ce majordome dans les parages… Tu es sûr que Bruce Wayne n'est pas en fait Batman?

-Sûr! mentit Toyman.

Il avait entendu le majordome dire « Maître Bruce » à Batman dans son communicateur, mais il préférait laisser cela sous le silence. Cette information était très, très dangereuse. C'était presque aussi dangereux d'avoir la preuve sous main que Lex Luthor trempait dans le crime organisé…! On pouvait se retrouver mort, du jour au lendemain…! Et il ne se doutait pas que Batman avait déjà tué de ses opposants, avec la réputation qui le suivait.

Mais cela l'intriguait… Bruce Wayne lui ressemblait, sauf qu'il avait la richesse et le pouvoir… Pourquoi alors investir sa fortune et son argent pour combattre le crime? Il aurait pu juste passer son temps à retrouver le meurtrier de ses parents et le tuer, comme il avait voulu le faire avec le chef de l'Intergang qui avait envoyé son père en tôle et l'avait laissé moisir…

-Toyman, où on va? demanda Baby, ne sachant plus vraiment la suite.

-Retournez à la chambre d'hôtel est trop dangereux… Nous devons nous séparer de la Kryptonite, la faire voyager jusqu'à Métropolis, mais sans que cela n'attire les soupçons…! expliqua-t-il, lui faisant signe de se garer à la prochaine rue. Attends-moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Encore cette firme de mode? Winslow…! Mais qu'est-ce que tu prépares? Tu es le premier à me tirer la tête quand je te fais des secrets!

-La propriétaire de la boutique de jouet est dure à convaincre… Surtout quand c'est moi qui lui parle…! Mais un petit cadeau empoisonné pourrait la faire changer d'avis…! fit-il, prenant un infime fragment de Kryptonite, Baby croisant les bras.

-Un homme qui donne une pierre précieuse à un top modèle…! Non mais, tu ne penses pas qu'elle risque de s'imaginer des choses? fit-elle, ne voulant pas l'avouer, mais étant jalouse de tout l'intérêt que Toyman lui portait.

-Sois sûr d'une chose… J'ai déjà reçu assez de preuve qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas aux hommes de mon genre… Mais l'argent est toujours une chose attirant les femmes avares…! Avec cette pierre, je peux bien lui racheter la moitié de la boutique…!

-Ça sauvera le magasin de jouet de la destruction! réalisa Baby, étant heureuse, avant de sourciller. Mais comment tu vas la convaincre que c'est une simple pierre précieuse?

-Si ça marche comme un canard, que ça parle comme un canard, que ça ressemble à un canard…! commença Toyman en lui approchant Mister Duck de son visage, en cadence, la forçant à sourire et le repoussant.

-C'est bon, vas-y… Mais ne soit pas trop long…! Cette voiture ne passe pas inaperçu…! expliqua-t-elle, Toyman hochant la tête et partant rapidement, lui laissant le canard pour lui tenir compagnie.


	4. Chapitre 4 De retour à Métropolis

De retour à Métropolis : un duo de choc!

Baby acheta les billets de train pour le retour, avant de visiter ses amis pour les au revoirs, leur disant simplement qu'elle avait trouvé un job comme co-gérant d'un magasin de jouet à Métropolis. Elle sortait d'un appartement, un paquet cadeau dans les bras, avant de voir l'ombre de la chauve-souris dans une ruelle, la surveillant. Elle perdit son sourire et se força à marcher calmement, restant avec la foule et pénétrant finalement dans un restaurant. Elle attendit 15 minutes, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il la guettait toujours.

« Je vais m'enfuir par les toilettes…! » se dit-elle, se disant que si elle tardait trop, Toyman allait s'inquiéter.

Elle se leva de table, paya son café et couru aux toilettes. Elle se figea en se retrouvant face à face à Batgirl, accoté à un lavabos, la dévisageant sans méchanceté.

-On quitte la ville…? demanda-t-elle, Baby hochant les épaules.

Elle n'avait pas à vendre la mèche…! Elle pouvait encore sauver la face.

-C'est vrai, et alors? N'est-ce pas une bonne idée d'aller à une place où les gens ne vous dévisagent pas comme un monstre et ne vous juge pas toute suite sur votre apparence? J'ai entendu des tonnes de bonnes choses sur Metropolis…!

-Batman peut demander à son ami Superman de t'avoir à l'œil, Baby…! Tu n'as jamais suivi une thérapie complète, après ta séparation avec Croc…! commenta la justicière, Baby se levant les mains.

-Ce type qui ne pensait qu'à l'argent? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin pour me dire que j'ai fait une belle boulette et de faire attention à l'avenir, dans le choix d'un fiancé…!

-Comme fiancé, tu ne dois pas avoir grand choix…! J'imagine que la taille, ça a de l'importance…, commença Batgirl en croisant les bras, continuant à regarder dans le miroir, comme si elle se remaquillait.

Baby se figea une seconde, avant de se toucher une paupière. Mais elle le voyait bien, le rouge lui venait au joue.

-Oh, les nains sont pour la plupart gentils… Mais il va me falloir du temps pour trouver quelqu'un qui veuille de moi et qui me plaise…! Je suis encore trop fragile pour donner mon cœur à qui que se soit… À présent, je travaille pour corriger mes fautes et m'assurer un avenir stable…! Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions…? Oh…! Je sais!

Baby regarda soudain Batgirl avec une affection ne semblant pas simulée, semblant même émue.

-Tu ne veux pas que je parte de Gotham, car malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, tu m'aimes beaucoup…! Ahhh, Batgirl! Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été ennemie que nous ne pouvons pas être amie, aujourd'hui…! Si tu veux, je peux même te donner mon numéro de téléphone! Parce que les amies, ça reste en contact, n'est-ce pas? demanda Baby en lui serrant les jambes dans un gros câlin, surprenant l'héroïne mais lui tapotant la tête.

-Euh… Mais bien sûr…! Ça me ferait très plaisir, Baby…! Et qui sais…? On… pourrait se voir…?! fit-elle, Baby hochant la tête avant de lui écrire son numéro de cellulaire.

-Merci beaucoup d'être venue pour me voir! Passe une bonne journée! fit Baby, partant en sifflotant et prenant sa voiture, laissant Batman dans sa ruelle.

« Est-ce que je vais les avoir eu? » se demanda-t-elle, allant trois pâté de maison plus loin que le môtel où Toyman avait prit une chambre.

Elle marcha en sifflotant avant de monter dans la chambre, se forçant à rester totalement naturelle.

-Chéri! Je suis rentré! s'écria-t-elle, posant ses cadeaux sur le lit avant de regarder autour d'elle.

Il y avait un mot écrit pour elle sur la table de chevet.

« Je suis partit finir le contrat d'achat de la boutique de jouet… Je reviens pour le souper. À ce soir! Winslow »

-Grrr… Bientôt, il va passer plus de temps avec ce top modèle qu'avec…! commença Baby, vraiment jalouse, avant de se forcer a respirer. Bon, de toute façon, on déménage ensemble…! Et elle, elle reste ici! On ne risque pas de la croiser avant un moment… Mais attend un instant… À quoi elle ressemble, cette Miss Darcy?

Elle alla voir sur l'ordinateur de Winslow, faisant comme si elle avait oublié son ordre formel de ne pas toucher à son ordinateur sans sa permission. Elle trouva enfin sa photo sur le web et fut saisi par sa beauté… mais aussi par son corps parfait. De plus, sa tête, trop bien maquillée, lui rappelait quelque chose.

-… Oh bon sang… Mais on dirait…! fit Baby, sidéré, avant d'ouvrir une seconde fenêtre et chercher « poupée Darcy ».

La ressemblance à la poupée en plastique était renversante… Une chose était sûr, soit elle avait touché à la chirurgie, soit cette femme n'était pas humaine…!

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Winslow voulait la voir et lui avait même donné un morceau de Kryptonite. Malgré lui, il devait être épris d'elle comme un fou, connaissant son amour pour les jouets de toutes sortes… Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse de cette fille, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas compétitionner avec sa beauté et son corps parfait. Elle avait trop mal pour se regarder dans une glace. Pour voir quoi? Cette gamine de 5 ans, adorable, capricieuse et sans la moindre féminité…?!

Elle ferma l'ordinateur portable sur l'image de Darcy. Elle secoua la tête, déprimée.

Elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Pas maintenant. Elle allait déménager avec Toyman, travaillé avec lui, mais jamais elle ne pourrait espérer avoir son cœur… Pas avec des créatures aussi enchanteresses parcourant le monde et pouvant si bien correspondre à ses désirs de collectionneur…! Elle était très contente qu'ils partent le soir même…! Il faudrait juste qu'elle oublie ses sentiments qui s'éveillaient en elle et grandissaient pour Winslow… Sinon, elle risquait de perdre la tête et d'exploser…! Elle devait garder son sang-froid, garder son calme…

Et si jamais la conversation touchait à la Top Modèle, elle pourrait toujours se moquer de lui, comme quoi lui dire qu'elle était comme une poupée Darcy et qu'elle devait valoir des millions de dollars, en chirurgie…!

Toyman faisait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas laisser ses émotions pour Darcy le faire flancher. Jusque-là, elle avait été réticente à lui tenir un entretien… Mais la vue du joyau l'avait forcé à comprendre qu'il était sérieux, quand il avait défendu le point que c'était pour payer la moitié de la boutique.

-Tu pourras vendre tout les vêtements que tu voudras… Dans une seconde boutique… Ce magasin de jouet ne doit pas mourir…! fit-il tout bas à leur table, dans un restaurant à la lumière tamisé, pouvant ainsi enlever son chapeau sans attirer l'attention.

-C'est ça… Parce que tu me traites depuis toujours comme une poupée…! fit Darcy, croisant les bras.

-Non… Non… Ce n'est pas toi ou moi qui sois en cause…, fit-il, soupirant, avant de tirer de sa poche une photo. Tu reconnais cette jeune personne?

Elle la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait qu'une gamine, très mignonne, mais d'à peine 5 ans.

-… Ne me dit pas… c'est ta fille…?! demanda Darcy, s'étrangla en posant la question, interdite et se demandant quelle femme aurait été assez folle pour lui donner un enfant.

Il secoua la tête, dégouté, avant d'expliquer.

-Marion Louise Dahl! L'actrice qui ne grandit pas! Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais elle avait 18 ans. Aujourd'hui, dans la trentaine, tout comme moi… Mais elle n'a changé, même pas d'un cil! C'est encore la merveilleuse et adorable gamine qui faisait ses débuts à la télévision dans sous le nom de Baby Doll…! fit-il, Darcy voyant comment il tenait coller la photo sur sa joue et réalisa avec une certaine fascination et soulagement que son obsession pourrait bien s'être transporté sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et donc… Tu as fait sa connaissance de quelle façon? demanda Darcy, croisant les mains et le regardant avec un regard neuf.

Elle le découvrait pour la première fois avec des sentiments qui lui semblaient plus saints, maintenant qu'il s'était attaché à une femme en chair et en os…!

Leur dîner s'éternisa et il était 5 heures et trente quand il arriva devant sa chambre d'appartement, la tête lui tournant. Il avait réussi à se rappeler juste à temps pour le contrat. Sinon, ils auraient parlés de Baby tout le temps…!

Baby était aussi un terme pour dire « chérie » en anglais… Et il avait en ce moment deux à trois musiques lui trottant dans la tête, ponctuant le refrain de « Baby…! », plein de tendresse…!

Il demeura surpris quand il vit une petite lumière d'allumée, Baby étant plongé dans la lecture d'un livre.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda-t-il, intrigué et réalisant ensuite qu'elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de le voir.

-Oh, un roman policier… Des cadeaux de mes amis qui sont tristes que je quitte Gotham…! expliqua-t-il, avec un certain détachement dans la voix.

Sa voix d'adulte le chavirait souvent, mais cette fois, elle était si grave et sérieuse que quelque chose avait du se passer.

-Est-ce que Batman t'a agacé, aujourd'hui?

-Comment tu sais que…?! demanda-t-elle, Toyman posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis navré… Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait fait le rapprochement entre toi et moi… Les seuls criminels usant de jouets à mécanisme de destruction pour se battre…! commenta-t-il, voulant la rassurer, mais Baby fit claper son livre en le fermant avant de le repoussant.

-En tout cas, j'ai réussi à le semer. Toute seule, comme une grande! Alors, tu peux te calmer…! fit-elle, étant presque insolente, Toyman penchant la tête avant de voir l'heure.

-Oh… C'est mon dîner qui s'est éternisé qui t'énerve? Ma foi, j'avoue que nous nous sommes perdus à parler de tout et de rien…!

-Ce n'est certainement pas son physique qui t'attirait à rester, n'est-ce pas…?! fit-elle, fixant Winslow, avant qu'il se ressaisisse.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était…?!

-Hum-hum… Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle est laide, loin de là…! répliqua-t-il. Mais elle est tellement… adulte! Aucun amour pour les jouets…! Quand on pense qu'elle est…!

Il se tut, réalisant qu'il s'en allait pour tout dévoiler. Comment Baby pourrait le voir, si elle savait qu'il avait cherché à se construire une fiancée, sous le modèle d'une poupée aux mensurations parfaites? Comme un pervers, cela allait de soit…!

-… Hi hi… Ha ha ha ha ha ha…! fit Baby, éclatant de rire, Winslow ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Ne tire pas cette tête…! J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur…! Mais si tu dis que tu la trouves adulte et que c'est un mauvais point…! Pourtant, à voir sa tête, j'aurais pourtant cru qu'elle aurait tout fait pour vendre « son modèle réduit »…!

Elle sourit en montrant une image d'une poupée Darcy sur l'ordinateur, toujours ouvert, faisant verdir Toyman, craignant qu'elle le quitte pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-Tu… Tu as découvert…?

-La chirurgie fait bien des miracles! Les hanches, les seins… même le visage, il est trop parfait! Sérieusement, Winslow, j'ai seulement eu peur que tu n'arrives pas à quitter Gotham, après avoir vu une telle créature de rêve…! fit Baby, soupirant en fermant l'ordinateur. Mais c'est une illusion, juste de la poudre aux yeux… Au fond, c'est juste du plastique…!

Il la regarda avec un regard différent, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne savait trop s'il devait se fâcher pour les insultes qu'elle faisait, sans le savoir, à sa création, ou s'il devait lui montrer sa reconnaissante à le pardonner et à si bien le comprendre. Oui, Darcy restait dans ses pensées. Mais Baby Doll était la partenaire avec qui il voulait travailler. Et elle était si différente, si vive, si gaie, si fraîche et si inspirante…! Il n'avait que des bonnes choses qui lui venaient en tête quand cela venait à elle…!

Soudain, il vu dans un coin de la pièce une poupée… une poupée ressemblant à Darcy… brisée, sectionner en deux…!

Il sentit son cœur se geler avant qu'il ne se retourne brutalement vers Baby, celle-ci faisant comme si de rien n'était, regardant l'annuaire à présent pour commander au restaurant le souper.

-… Est-ce que tu aurais brisé ce jouet…? demanda-t-il, gravement, furieux, sentant ses doigts le démanger.

-Peut-être, pourquoi? fit-elle, sur un ton distrait.

Elle se fit arracher l'annuaire des mains et elle vit soudain son masque, presque collée à son visage.

Il la saisit par le collais de sa robe et la souleva du sol, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

-On… ne brise… jamais… un de mes jouets…! Jamais…! Si tu ne comprends pas ça, il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi à Métropolis, compris?! fit-il, fou de colère, montrant un autre visage qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de dévoiler.

Marion tremblait, réalisant que cette bêtise risquait de lui coûter sa nouvelle alliance. Tout en s'étonnant de la force dans la poigne de son camarade, elle se soutint sur ses poignets et lui dévoila la vérité.

-Tu as dîner 5 heure de temps avec une top modèle, pareil à une poupée! Comment voulais-tu que je prenne ça?! Avec le sourire et en me disant « Ah ha ha, c'est mignon! Bon, je vais tricoter un foulard…! » N'importe qui de sensé crèverait de jalousie…!

-… Je veux bien croire que tu sois jalouse…, fit-il, la déposant, n'auriant pas été capable de la soulever plus longtemps, mais son masque étant toujours assombrie par ses lourdes pensées. Mais malmener, briser un jouet…! C'est un geste immature et indigne de toi…!

-Je suis une passionnée! Je veux bien me contrôler, mais quand je me sens trahie, je réagis toujours d'une manière explosive! Tu te rappelles comment j'ai quitté mon émission quand ce nouveau gamin était plus populaire que moi? Comment j'ai kidnappé les comédiens de mon spectacle pour fêter ma fête? Et comment j'ai voulu faire exploser la ville, quand…! fit-elle, avant de réaliser que des larmes montaient à ses yeux et que sa gorge s'étranglait.

C'était trop difficile, elle ne voulait pas parler de Croc… Elle l'avait aimé, dès qu'elle l'avait vu à la télé… Il lui avait brisé le cœur, il aurait mérité pire punition que cette tentative rater de suicide collective, elle, lui et toute la ville…! Mais elle réalisait qu'elle méritait mieux que ce monstre, mieux que qu'est-ce qu'elle avait toujours eux… Mais comment obtenir quoi que se soit quand personne ne pensait à vous…? Les gens étaient gentils, mais comment savoir si ce n'était pas de la pitié ou de la moquerie pour son état…?

Winslow comprit à quel point elle était chavirée et sa colère retomba.

-Chuuut…! murmura-t-il, lui caressant ses épaules avant de la serrer contre lui, ressentant sa chaleur et sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Je suis là… Tu es comme une sœur pour moi…! Et jamais plus tu ne seras abandonné…! Peu importe l'endroit où je me trouverais, je penserais à toi, je m'occuperais de toi et je veillerais à ta sécurité…!

-… Moi aussi… Je veux prendre soin de toi, Winslow…! murmura-t-elle, partageant son calîn, son ami hochant la tête avant de valser tout doucement.

-… Bien… Quand nous serons à mon atelier, je te montrerais comment réparer cette poupée, et toute cette mésaventure sera effacé…! fit-il sur un ton plus joyeux, Baby le dévisageant avec un mauvais œil.

-… Mais pourquoi tu gardes une telle poupée dans tes valises? Tu es fétichiste? demanda-t-elle, Winslow prenant une grande inspiration pour ne pas se remettre en colère contre elle.

-Non! J'aime tout les jouets… TOUS! Et je ne veux pas que tu juges mes goûts! s'écria-t-il en lui arrachant les restes de la poupée de ses mains, Baby affichant un petit air coquin.

-Oh, mais j'ai déjà eu une poupée Darcy, ça va! C'est juste que je préfère son compagnon, Wesley…! Beau, grand, bronzé…!

-C'est bon, épargne-moi les détails…! fit-il, l'entendant rire gentiment avant qu'elle ne lui tende le combinée et l'annuaire.

-Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te laisser commander…

-Et payer? demanda-t-il, sourcillant sous son masque, Baby souriant.

-Pourquoi tu paierais plus un repas à cette autre fille qu'à moi?

-Tu marques un point! concéda Winslow, n'étant pas mauvais joueur et commençant le numéro de téléphone.

Dick Greyson fulminait. Il avait un contrôle de chimie, le lendemain… Et il devait quand même partir en mission pour surveiller tous les gens qui quittaient Gotham en train. Mais Batgirl avait une mission similaire.

\- Le beau jeu… L'aéroport…! fit Dick, restant sur le quai d'embarquement, grelotant, sa camarade riant.

-Batman est au port…! Et je t'assure qu'il y fait beaucoup plus frisquet…! Pourtant, ce n'est pas la saison la plus froide…! expliqua la justicière.

-Toyman, il ressemble à quoi?

-Un masque en plastique qui sourit et une voix faussement juvénile… Batman a dit qu'il lui rappelait le Joker, mais avec une touche moins perfide et plus intelligent…! commenta Batgirl.

-Toyman! Tu parles d'un nom ridicule…! Ça doit être un maniaque des jouets! Pourquoi encore vous pensiez que Baby l'aiderait?

-Qui d'autres passent pour une enfant malgré son âge et aime les jouets télécommandés ou dangereux? demanda Batgirl, Dick hochant la tête alors que Toyman et Baby passait, le premier poussait sa camarade dans une poussette.

Il portait une robe et un châle sur la tête… Ainsi, il pouvait porter son masque sans qu'on le dérange au passage…!

-Billets…! demanda le portier, Toyman les donna, le type au porte lui faisant un clin d'œil et le criminel marmonna intérieurement.

-Allons…! Ce déguisement marche à chaque fois…! répliqua Baby, Toyman tirant avec difficulté le charriot dans le train.

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi… qui est dans la poussette! fit-il, avant de voir Dick s'avancer vers eux. Mince…! Le fils adoptif de mister Wayne…!

-Vous avez besoin d'aide? demanda le jeune garçon, aimable, l'ayant vu peiner de loin.

Toyman savait que sa voix allait le trahir, voilà pourquoi Baby parla avec sa voix d'adulte à sa place.

-Oh oui… Vous seriez fort aimable, mon garçon…!

Dick sourit, ne voyant pas le visage de la dame mais trouvant sa voix ravissante. Il souleva la poussette dans la nacelle et Toyman le salua, se tenant loin de la lumière. Les portes se fermèrent et Dick retourna à son poste, surveillant tous les jeunes enfants, d'autant plus quand ils n'étaient pas accompagné par des parents.

Toyman s'installa dans leur cabine et enleva prestement son déguisement, s'habillant d'un de ses costumes propre et simple, alors que Baby crachait sa suce sur le banc, grimaçant.

-Ça goûte toujours mauvais…! fit-elle, avant de débarquer de sa poussette et s'installer sur le bord de la fenêtre. Pas trop triste de quitter la ville?

-Hé hé… Finalement, ces déguisements nous ont sauvés… Je ne regretterais pas Gotham…! Si sombre, si pollué…! se plaigna-t-il, enlevant le rouge à lèvre que Baby avait mit sur son masque pour qu'il fasse plus « femme », jetant le mouchoir dans une corbeille et s'installant face à son amie.

-Maintenant, on va pouvoir préparer un plan pour Su…! commença Baby, avant que Toyman mette une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

Il lui fit signe de se taire et sortit de sa poche une mini sonde, la pointant dans différent point de la pièce.

-… C'est bon, il n'y a pas de micro… Oui, tu disais…? demanda-t-il, pensant vraiment à tout.

-Donc… Superman…! Comment tu veux le battre?

-Avec un jouet colossal, puissant…! La Kryptonite est seulement une arme de dernier secours…! commenta Toyman, Baby soupirant en croisant les bras.

Elle réalisa que c'était vraiment un homme minutieux, qui préférait prendre plus de temps que nécessaire mais de toujours réussir les choses à la perfection… Peut-être que c'était pour ça, cette rivalité avec Superman… S'il n'était pas là, il pourrait réaliser tout ce qu'il voulait…! Venger son père, voler des banques pour acheter plus de jouets…!

Pour son cas, juste de réussir à voler la Kryptonite dans le repère de Batman, en pénétrant dans cette cachette avec une fausse Batmobile… Ça avait été si excitant! Quelle sentiment de réussite quand elle était partit, l'arrière pleine à craquer de ses pierres radioactives…! Toyman était vraiment fantastique…! Jamais elle n'aurait pu accomplir un tel exploit sans lui…!

Et à présent, ces pierres vertes pourraient servir pour tuer Superman… Ou tout du moins l'affaiblir pour le battre et faire gagner à Toyman le criminel le plus fort et brillant de Metropolis…! Pour sûr, s'ils ne tuaient pas Superman, ils finiraient en prison… Mais au moins, ce ne serait pas un asile de fou…! Et Baby ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait les faire sortir de toute cage, avec son génie et son talent de créateur…!

Superman venait de sauver les gens du Star Lab d'une attaque terroriste. Cette fois, aucun incident ne se produisit Pas de second Parasite en vu. Clark Kent venait de commencer à écrire un article sur le sujet quand le téléphone sonna de son bureau. Il finit sa phrase avant de décrocher.

-Ici Clark Kent, DailyPlanet!

-Bruce Wayne, multimilliardaire! répliqua son interlocuteur, Clark grimaçant un sourire.

-Très drôle! répliqua-t-il avant de couvrir d'une main de combiné et de regarder autour de lui. Un travail pour Superman à Gotham…?

-J'aurais tendance à dire l'inverse…, répliqua Bruce, son ton froid et sérieux correspondant plutôt au chevalier de la nuit.

-Qui donc est une si grande menace? Le Joker est encore à Arkham, aux dernières nouvelles…!

-C'est un de tes criminels qui est venu me rendre visite. Je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir avoir affaire à un tel génie..! commenta-t-il, cherchant à excuser sa défaite.

-Dis-moi son nom et je m'assurerais qu'il ne t'embête plus! expliqua Clark, sur un ton confiant, n'ayant aucune crainte en les capacités de Superman.

Par contre, Jimmy qui passait par là surpris sa dernière remarque et il s'élança dans le DailyPlanet en criant :

-Hé! Écoutez tous! Clark Kent s'en va pour se faire un match de lutte extrême!

Bruce l'entendit et ria, Clark couvrant le combiné en commentant, gêné et frustré, que ce n'était pas du tout ça!

-Tu seras prudent, Kent… Ce type m'a volé une arme avant de s'enfuir avec un complice. J'ai des doutes sur son identité… Mais je ne peux rien certifier, faute de preuve.

-Alors, qui est le plus menaçant bandit de Métropolis? demanda Clark, avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

Si c'était Métallo, il aurait encore plus de mal à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Parasite n'était pas assez brillant pour duper Batman. Même chose pour l'Intergang…! Non, en réalité, il s'attendait à ce que Bruce lui dise que ce soit Luminus.

-… Toyman, dit enfin Bruce, entendant Clark s'étouffer assez raide à l'autre bout du fil.

Mais plutôt que de se moquer qu'il aille faillit devant « un bambin », il se calma et secoua la tête.

-Qu'est-ce Toyman fait hors de Métropolis? Il n'a jamais conçu des plans jusque-là à l'échelle du pays! Il m'a pris en cible depuis que je l'ai arrêté dans sa tentative de vengeance…!

-L'arme pourrait être dangereuse… Prend garde. S'il fait équipe avec un rescapé d'Arkham, il sera 2 fois plus dangereux et 4 fois plus instables.

-Je ne pense pas que qui que se soit aurait d'emprise sur son esprit… Je me suis toujours garder de le dire, mais cet homme a une volonté de fer et il est ingénieux… Même dans l'échec, il a toujours un tour dans sa manche pour m'échapper…! S'il travaillait avec Lex et sa haute technologie, il pourrait m'avoir sans Kryptonite.

Batman se fixa, avant de se remettre à respirer.

-Heureusement que ce n'est jamais arrivé…, fit-il, n'osant lui avouer que ce qu'il avait prit de son repère était l'arme fatale de son camarade aux supers pouvoirs.

Cette denrée plus précieuse que l'or, plus dangereuse que le cyanure…!

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Batman… Je comprends qu'il aille réussit à t'avoir, mais si jamais ça venait à chauffer, je n'hésiterais pas à recourir à ton aide… Et sinon, tu veux parler à Lois?

Son ton, pourtant léger, laissait comprendre à Bruce qu'il n'avait pas oublié son intermède avec Lois, quand il était visite à Métropolis. Et il avait le pressentiment qu'il ne l'appellerait pas s'il avait besoin de son aide.

-Non, je suis navré… Merci de l'offre… et ouvre l'œil…! suggéra Bruce, avant de raccrocher.

Toyman raccrochait au téléphone alors que Baby glissait sur un toboggan, retombant une seconde fois en enfance, après avoir défait ses valises.

-Bon…! À présent, il va falloir se concentrer sur un plan à suivre… Après t'avoir trouvé une situation…! commenta le maître du jeu, tout haut.

Baby cessa de rire, reprenant son souffle et arrivant à côté de lui, sa robe rose à froufrou qu'il lui avait donné lui allant à ravir.

-Quel genre de situation? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-J'ai une fabrique de jouet pour me fournir gite, argent et inspiration… Mais si tu restes avec moi tout le temps, tôt ou tard, on fera le rapprochement entre nous deux…! commenta-t-il, sourcillant sous son masque, Baby devinant sa tête et hochant les épaules.

-Et alors? fit-elle, Toyman secouant la tête.

-Superman est peut-être gentil, mais il sait très bien laisser la police se charger de certains cas… Et si nous sommes capturés comme complices, tu seras traitée plus que comme une complice, mais comme une criminelle, à part entière…!

-C'est ce que je souhaite! Non pas qu'on me capture, mais qu'on me traite comme une criminelle, à part entière…! fit-elle, les poings sur les hanches, Toyman la regardant des pieds à la tête avant de soupirer en se tenant une joue.

« Par tout les rouages du monde… Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle s'affirme de la sorte…! Il faut absolument que je lui enseigne vite qu'elle ne peut pas tout faire, malgré tous les jouets et gadgets qu'elle a sous la main et qu'elle pourra très vite se construire…! »

-Nous ne sommes pas des criminels! Nous construisons des jouets! raisonna tout haut Toyman, pour essayer de la dissuader de commettre toute autre folie de son côté.

-Hum-hum! fit-elle en hochant la tête, souriant.

-Et si nos jouets peuvent éliminer nos ennemis, ce n'est qu'un plus! Rien d'autre!

-Et nos ennemis sont Batman et Superman! s'écria joyeusement Baby en tournant sur elle-même avant d'ouvrir théâtralement les bras, ressemblant à une fleure fraîche et aux couleurs chatoyantes.

-Batman a déjà été humilié…! assura Toyman, les mains dans ses poches, n'ayant pas envie de la gloire et la puissance. Nous avons déjà assez joué avec lui… Sur la Batmobile que nous avons construit, j'ai retrouvé des dizaines d'émetteurs… Les ordinateurs de la Batcave avait réussit à analyser la voiture et a comprendre que ce n'était pas celui de Batman… Si je ne l'avais pas détruit, il nous aurait retracer à coup sûr…!

-Grrr…! Batman, Batman, Batman…! grogna Baby en serrant les poings, perdant tout éclat avec son visage plissé par la colère.

-Du calme…! C'est du passé et il faut nous tourner vers l'avenir…! assura Toyman, avant de lui passer un bonbon pour la calmer, Baby le prenant en souriant avant de secouer la tête.

-Arrête de me traiter comme une enfant…!

-C'est ainsi que je veux qu'on me traite et que j'ai envie de te traiter…! répliqua son partenaire en hochant les épaules, Baby soupirant.

-D'accord, mais pas quand on parle de choses aussi sérieuses de vengeance… Tu as un plan déjà, pour Superman? Parce que je regorge d'idées! J'ai le sentiment que je n'ai pas utilisé la moitié de mes capacités pour duper Batman…! commenta la petite fille, en serrant ses mains ensemble, excitée, Toyman lui tapotant la tête.

-Ahhh, Baby…! Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner…! Alors, nous pourrions construire un jouet géant…

-Ou riquiqui! Tu essais toujours de l'écraser, mais si on veut vaincre l'homme d'acier, on devrait toucher son cœur et non son corps! Il est sensible, naïf…! C'est la clé toute faites pour l'abattre! s'écria Baby, douée en psychologie, malgré ses airs enfantins.

Toyman se tapota le menton, pensif.

-… Je veux le battre, pas le tuer, compris…? informa Toyman, Baby plissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi pas aller jusqu'au bout?

-Parce que je ne pourrais pas recommencer…! répliqua doucement Toyman.

La gaité dans sa voix quand il dit ses mots… Baby comprenait qu'il devait vraiment se sentir très seul pour désirer tant se mesurer à Superman, comme seul adversaire de jeu… Mais s'il s'ennuyait tant, elle pouvait elle aussi le distraire…!

« Concentre-toi, Baby! Il ne veut pas d'un match amical, mais dangereux, ou son intelligence sera mit à dur épreuve! » se raisonna Baby, se considérant toujours comme une débutante en la construction de jouets.

-… D'accord! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on fasse comme avec Batman et qu'on trouve son repère?

-Ma foi, c'est futé… Mais Superman est beaucoup plus dur à percer que Batman! Pas de gadget, juste ses pouvoirs et sa force…! Et il ne donne jamais d'informations sur lui, jamais de trace, il vient dont ne sait où et il aime tout le monde… Sauf la jolie Lois Lane, bien sûr, la reporter qu'il vieille toujours d'un œil plus intéressée que par personne d'autre dans Métropolis…! avoua enfin Toyman, Baby notant la chose dans sa tête avant de sauter sur un pied, jouant à clochepied sur le dallage noir et blanc.

-Ça me va très bien…! J'irais la rencontrer, déguisée, et sans le faire paraître, je lui tirerais les verres du nez! Si elle ne sait rien, tant pis! Par contre, si elle est intime et qu'elle le connaît bien, nous saurons tout ce qu'elle sait!

-Comment tu veux la faire parler? Tu n'es…! Je veux dire, elle va te prendre pour un bébé…! commenta Toyman en levant les mains en l'air, en signe d'impuissance, mais Baby lui sourit avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue de plastique avant de s'enfuir en courant. Que… HÉ!

-Les adultes parlent toujours de tout devant un bébé! Ne t'en fait pas pour moi! Je serais là pour le souper! s'écria-t-elle, partant en vitesse, le laissant seul, légèrement surpris et désappointé.

-Argh…! Elle retourne encore face à un danger où je ne pourrais rien pour elle… Et elle s'attend qu'un baiser va lui faire pardonner son inconduite?! s'énerva-t-il en se prenant la tête, avant de réaliser ce qu'il disait et se toucha la joue, sensible et ému. Non… Est-ce qu'elle m'a vraiment embrassé?

Il resta figer quelques instants avant d'aller se passer un peu d'eau froide sur son visage, son « vrai » visage… Ensuite, il se promit de ne plus se laisser aller, d'accepter les baisers amicales mais de l'empêcher de lui témoigner plus d'affection… Cela pourrait coûter leur alliance, s'ils s'aventuraient trop loin… Ils n'étaient que des enfants, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Des enfants aux plans diaboliques, mauvais, sournois, égocentriques, qui leur profiteraient seulement qu'à eux et procureraient leur bonheur à eux seuls…!

Il sourit à cette pensée, avant de préparer un moyen de surveiller Baby et de la tirer de mauvais pas s'il y avait un problème.

Lois et Jimmy sortaient d'une entrevue qui avait finit tourner au vinaigre avec le maire, qui semblait avoir accepté quelques pots de vins pour être réélu.

-Il ne faut jamais perdre une histoire de vue, Jimmy! répéta Lois, son ami photographe soupirant.

-Au point de se faire menacer de se faire enlever son droit au journalisme? répondit le jeune, n'ayant pas aimé la menace du maire, Lois ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant et appelant un taxi.

Jimmy monta la tête au ciel, déchu, avant de remarquer une petite fille, se penchant dangereusement de la fenêtre. Il utilisa son appareil pour voir avec la longue vue et essayant de repérer un parent derrière elle, pour qu'il s'assure qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Maman…! s'écria la petite, montant sur le rebord de la fenêtre…

-ATTENTION! s'écria Jimmy, courant, Lois se tournant pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Elle n'eut le temps que de voir la gamine tomber dans les bras du photographe, tout sourire aux lèvres. Elle accourut jusqu'à eux, Jimmy étant tombé assis au sol, soulagé que la petite n'aille rien.

-Quelqu'un l'a poussé?! demanda Lois, inquiète, Jimmy reprenant son souffle.

-Non… Elle a sauté de son propre chef…! fit-il.

-Maman! fit la petite de 5 ans en tendant ses bras vers Lois, Jimmy écarquillant les yeux et Lois secouant la tête en souriant.

-Euh… Non, je suis navrée…! Mais je ne suis pas ta mère! fit-elle en levant ses paumes en l'air, l'enfant l'entendant, se redressant et se mettant à pleurer à s'en égosiller, Jimmy se couvrant les oreilles et les gens s'arrêtant pour voir ce qui se passait. Bon, d'accord! Je vais t'aider à trouver ta vraie mère…! Mais arrête de pleurer…! Je t'en pris…!

Baby se mit à renifler et tendit ses bras vers elle, Lois n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de la prendre et de la transporter tout contre elle jusqu'au Dailyplanet. Baby cacha son visage dans son épaule et fit un petit sourire malicieux. Son plan marchait à merveille…!

Alors que Superman était appeler à combattre Métallo à l'extérieur de la ville, Lois raccrochait, soupirant. La police n'avait capté que la disparition d'un petit garçon. Et les garderies environnantes ne manquaient pas personne…!

-Je ne vais pas aller frapper à la porte de chaque maison pour savoir s'ils ont perdus une fillette…! s'écria Lois, frustrée, Jimmy passant par là et tendant une sucette à la gamine.

-Lois, n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit…! Peu importe l'histoire, tu ne dois jamais perdre ton objectif de vu! fit-il, avant de lui lever son pouce pour l'encourager à ne pas lâcher le coup, Lois se prenant le front.

-Maman te ressemble…! Mais elle a des plis autour des yeux, elle…! affirma soudain Baby, faisant sourire Lois

-Vraiment? Et tu sais comment elle s'appelle?

-Kathy…! fit-elle, Lois sourcillant. Mais moi, je l'appelle maman!

-Et ton père?

-C'est Superman! s'écria avec enthousiasme et ampleur la gamine, Lois sursautant, avant de voir la tête de ses collègues environnant.

-… Tu veux dire qu'il est « comme » Superman…! Grand, fort, gentil…! fit Lois, voulant toute suite éteindre cette fausse rumeur.

Allons! Elle le saurait, si jamais Superman avait un enfant…!

-Ah ha ha… Mon père est grand, mais il n'est pas gentil… Il est toujours partit… J'ai écrit au père Noël de m'envoyer Superman comme papa, Noël dernier… Mais il ne m'a pas répondu…! fit Baby, toute triste, Lois étant affligée pour elle et lui caressant la tête.

-Je suis sûr que Superman serait ravie de venir te rendre visite…! Mais il ne peut pas remplacer tes parents, même s'il est le meilleur des hommes que je connaisse…! avoua-t-elle.

-Ah oui? Et est-ce qu'il a des enfants? demanda Baby, prenant un air innocent, gênant Lois.

-N… Non! Il n'a pas le temps…! Il doit combattre le crime et aider les opprimer!

-Il n'est pas votre fiancé? demanda Baby en souriant, Lois rougissant en se prenant le front.

-Non…! Beaucoup de femmes le voudraient comme fiancé, c'est sûr…! Mais nos relations sont simplement professionnelles…!

-C'est dommage! Moi, j'aimerais bien que Superman aille des enfants, dans sa belle petite maison… Il serait un papa fantastique…! Et on pourrait jouer avec ses enfants, à Métropolis…!

-Ah ha ha… C'est sûr que ce serait plaisant…! fit Lois, avant de gentiment secouer la tête. Mais sa demeure est au Pôle Nord, le royaume de Solitude…!

-À côté du Père Noël? Ils vont prendre le café ensemble? demanda Baby, faisan rire Lois.

-Ah ha ha… Peut-être? Seulement un scientifique du Star Lab y a été… Mais il a déjà expliqué qu'il avait été changer par son expérience…!

-Ah…! Merci beaucoup! fit Baby, avant de descendre de son siège. Bon, je dois retourner au bureau de papa! Il va finir par s'inquiéter et appeler les gens à casquettes noirs!

Elle partit d'un pas sûr, Lois étant trop surprise pour la suivre et l'arrêter. Clark sortait d'un ascenseur alors qu'elle rentrait dans un autre. Alors qu'il s'éloignait et la surprit, elle lui fit signe de la main avec un large sourire. Il eut un pressentiment. Toyman ayant vaincu Batman sur son propre terrain… Et cette gamine à présent au Dailyplanet.

-… Lois…! commença-t-il, mais celle-ci courait aux ascenseurs.

-Mince! Elle est partit…! fit-elle, avant de regarder Clark. J'ai passé un curieux avant-midi, Clark… Une gamine pensait que j'étais sa mère et a sauté d'un édifice pour me rejoindre…!

Clark sut alors que ses soupçons étaient bons. Seule une gamine folle pourrait agir de la sorte… Et Gotham était connu pour ses gens aux troubles mentales importants…!

Baby arriva devant le Dailyplanet et vit un Taxi miniature l'attendant, sans chauffeur. Elle embarqua à la place du conducteur. Mais bien sûr, la voiture était télécommandée.

-Alors, Baby, tu as eu ce que tu voulais? demanda la radio, Baby reconnaissant la voix de son collègue et ami.

-Dépose-moi au Star Lab! C'est là qu'est l'unique visiteur du « Royaume de Solitude »! expliqua-t-elle, Toyman attendant un instant avant de répondre.

-À une seule condition… Je ne veux plus que tu te jettes sur moi sans prévenir…!

-Hum? fit-elle, clignant des yeux, avant se couvrir le visage d'une main et faire un signe à la radio.

-Oh, ce bisou tout mini? Ce que tu peux être sensible, Winslow…! fit-elle, quand même ravie que ça l'aille travailler.

-Je ne ris pas…! Je désire que notre relation soit fraternel…! Mais il ne faut pas laisser l'opportunité à nos ennemis de leur laisser voir des brèches ou leur créer des gouffres où ils pourraient nous faire tomber…!

-C'est beaucoup trop métaphorique pour ma petite tête, Toyman…! répliqua Baby, la voiture jouet dépassant un gros camion, le conducteur soulevant sa casquette, se demandant comment ce truc pouvait aller si vite. Il faudrait être plus clair…!

-Si Lex Luthor venait à apprendre que nous avons de la Kryptonite et me capturait pour me faire parler… Tu ne dois pas te précipiter pour me sauver… Il faut utiliser sa tête, quoi qu'il arrive, et laisser nos sentiments en veilleuse…! expliqua-t-il, Baby grimaçant.

-… Comment ça?! Comment ça?! Tu ne peux pas être capturé par qui que se soit! Tu es trop brillant et rusé pour ça! répliqua-t-elle, mais il avait réussi à l'inquiéter…

-… Par contre, toi… Tu n'arrêtes jamais de te mettre au devant des dangers… Les photos sur le siège à côté de toi le prouvent…! déclara-t-il, Baby tournant sa tête et vit son saut qu'elle avait fait du troisième étage.

-Oh, ça? C'est toujours calculer…! Quel serait le monstre qui laisserait une gamine s'écraser comme une crêpe? fit-elle, avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle cessa alors que la voiture traversa sur une rouge et risqua sa vie, contournant malgré tout toutes les voitures allant dans l'autre sens.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! fit Baby en se cachant les yeux, avant de regarder et voir qu'elle était toujours saine et sauve.

-Si tu veux mourir, je peux arranger cela… Quoi que cela me peinerait énormément…! expliqua Toyman, Baby reprenant son souffle, se tenant à son siège.

-Ne refait pas ça! C'était méchant! pleurnicha-t-elle, Toyman gardant un silence avant de se remettre à lui parler.

-Direction : Star Lab! Mais ça ne doit pas prendre plus qu'une demi-heure! J'ai envie d'une frite et de poulet!

-Tu veux que je revienne avec le resto? demanda-t-elle, Toyman ne disant rien mais les whipers de la voiture se mettant à fonctionner. C'est d'accord, je vais m'arrêter pour te ramener ça… Mais conduits prudemment, génie du crime!

-Bien sûr, Baby! affirma son complice, la voiture klaxonnant et repartant de plus belle.


	5. Chapitre 5 Le royaume de Solitude

Le royaume de Solitude : Un étrange Crystal…!

À bord d'un dirigeable, Toyman surveillait les territoires enneigés et glacés.

-… Pourquoi y allez-nous même…? soupira-t-il pour lui-même, Baby arrivant derrière lui sans se faire remarquer.

-Parce que je veux voir le Père Noël en chemin! s'écria Baby, avant de rire, Toyman hésitant à dire si elle faisait une blague ou si elle était sérieuse.

Mais il sourit sous son masque.

-Tu sais que le Père Noël n'a pas de travail à Métropolis… Je pourrais même distribuer mes jouets au monde entier…!

-Ils sont bien trop précieux pour être donné à n'importe quel enfant…! Et tu ne connais pas la liste des enfants sages, en plus…! affirma Baby en lui touchant le menton du bout du doigt, avant de se tourner vers la baie vitrée. Bon… Mon repéreur de métaux n'a encore rien perçu…!

-Nous cherchons de la technologie Alien…! Et d'après tes sources, il y aurait aussi beaucoup d'espèces en voix de disparition que Superman a recueillit, durant ses voyages dans l'espace…! expliqua Toyman, Baby souriant.

-Ouiii! Ce monsieur du Star Lab s'est montré très coopératif, pour aider une petite fille à faire un bon devoir pour rentrer dans les classes supérieures de primaire…!

-Je pense que ton charme opère vraiment sur tout les gens que tu rencontres…! commenta Winslow, avant que le capteur de Baby se mette à clignoter.

Ils descendirent, atterrirent et Winslow sortit avec un traîneau, des chiens robots prêt à le tirer.

-Je viens avec toi! s'écria Baby, ayant amené un manteau Nunavut rose pour se faire…

-Hum-hum… Attends ici dans le dirigeable… Au cas que Superman vienne…!

-Ça m'étonnerait! Livewire venait de s'enfuir de sa prison…! expliqua Baby, Toyman la fixant un long instant sans bouger. C'est bon! Je reste… Mais sois prudent!

-Comme toujours, ma chère…! affirma-t-il, avant de lever son fouet en l'air. Yahou! En avant, mes chiens! Au galop!

Les chiens se mirent à courir, faisant avancer le traîneau à bonne allure. Toyman regardait le paysage et finit par voir une montagne de cristal se découper de l'horizon. En dix minutes, il y fut et souffla d'admiration.

-Je dois avouer que celui qui a construit cette demeure était un grand artiste et un architecte surdoué…! fit-il, donnant des bonbons os à ses chiens et partant à l'intérieur de l'établissement, plein d'outils dans ses poches, au cas où il y aille des pièges.

Il n'y en avait pas… Il découvrit une vaste galerie d'Aliens de toutes les différentes races, à l'état sauvage. Il prit des photos, regardant tout avec un regard neuf, comprenant plus la psychologie de son ennemi. Enfin, il arriva devant le caisson sous le lobe lumineux. Il tendit sa main vers la boîte, la prit, la palpa, la tourna dans tout les sens, avant de comprendre que seul Superman pouvait l'activer. Il ne chercha même pas à la démonter. Cela laissera trop de trace de son passage. Non, il s'intéressa à la sphère lumineuse, grimpant sur un bloc de glace qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin du manoir. Il réussit à toucher au lobe, mais ce qu'il vit ne fut que des images floues d'un monde étranger.

Il descendit, sentant qu'il perdait l'esprit. En plus, son téléphone sonnait.

-Oui, Baby? demanda-t-il, entendant de la musique en arrière fond.

-Winslow! Il y a un avion qui vole et qui va nous voir dans 5 minutes…! Je mets les défenses en marche? demanda-t-elle, nerveuse, Toyman hochant les épaules.

-Décolle et cache le dirigeable sous l'eau! suggéra-t-il, Baby restant sans voix avant d'exploser de questions et de lui lancer des jurons. Du calme, Baby…! Il peut aller sous l'eau! Dépêche-toi, s'il-te-plaît…!

Il explora encore les lieux et finit par trouver une salle de cristaux… Chaque pierre était plus bel et mieux sculptée que le plus précieux des diamants…! Il les tâta et les inspecta, émerveillé, oubliant la situation dans laquelle était Baby. Toutes ses pierres précieuses, brillant de milles feux, l'hypnotisaient et le séduisaient… Quels étaient leurs utilités? Quels mystères cachaient-ils?

-À bâbord! Maintenant, à tribord! ordonnait Baby, ayant revêtue un costume de marin pour la manœuvre, tournant le gouvernail selon ses propres ordres, Teddy glissant sur le pont de gauche à droite. Ohhh… Teddy! Ça semblait tellement plus simple quand c'était… Winslow qui conduisait…!

Elle grimaça, tirant sur le bas du gouvernail pour lui faire piquer de la tête, tout le dirigeable suivant le mouvement. Enfin, il pénétra sous l'eau et elle fonça à l'étage supérieur, tirant de sa poche une longue aguille à coudre, l'œil brillant.

-Je suis navré, Toyman! Tu m'avais dit que je n'avais pas à casser tes jouets, mais le ballon va gonfler à la surface… Je dois… péter le ballon! s'écria-t-elle, une larme à l'œil, mais décidé à le faire, pour les protéger de Superman.

S'il savait qu'ils étaient dans son repère, il les punirait sans compter…!

Mais elle réalisa soudain que par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir l'œil d'une baleine. Elle se colla contre la vitre, la baleine s'éloignant et tout un banc de poisson passant en ondulant, la lumière du soleil frappant sur leurs écailles. Elle les admira avant de regarder où était la surface. À au moins 3 kilomètres plus haut… Personne ne les verrait, sinon, il avait une vue d'aigle…!

-Ouf…! soupira-t-elle, rangeant son aiguille dans sa poche et retournant au poste de commande, serrant dans ses bras Teddy. Le pire est passé… Vivement que Toyman revienne…! À quelle pression peut résister ce ballon?!

Elle sourcilla, préoccupée, serrant l'ourson un peu plus fort contre elle.

Ce dernier était en très de quitter le royaume de solitude de Superman, un cristal dans sa poche. Il avait le sentiment qu'une puissance émanait de lui…

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un puzzle dans le mystère qu'était Superman… Mais il avait au moins le sentiment qu'il n'était pas venu pour rien et qu'il pourrait exploiter ses nouvelles connaissances pour concevoir des jouets encore plus dangereux…

Et il fallait qu'il crée un robot qui puisse instaurer la crainte et le respect à son adversaire…!

Son équipe de chiens robots l'amena proche de la berge. L'avion n'était plus là et il attendit un petit cinq minutes, le dirigeable remontant. Quand Baby lui ouvrit la porte, il avait une main dans sa poche de manteau, sifflotant un petit air joyeux.

-Tu as fait de belles trouvailles, Toyman? demanda-t-elle, sourcillant en souriant.

-Des excellentes, même…! expliqua-t-il, avant de sourciller en regardant proche de la barre.

Teddy y était accroché avec un chapeau de capitaine et une pipe dans la bouche.

-J'ai le sentiment que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé…! Comment était-ce, sous l'océan? demanda-t-il, lui donnant son manteau et s'assoyant à un siège devant la barre de commande, croisant les jambes, se réchauffant les mains les frottant sur son pull.

-Tout simplement incroyable…! Mais comment le ballon fait pour rester sous l'eau?! s'écria-t-elle, intriguée, mais se retenant de lui demander son idée pour le dégonfler.

-C'est un secret…! Disons simplement qu'au contact de l'eau, le système pompe un poids substantiel, et…!

-Le ballon se remplit d'eau?! Wow! C'est incroyable…! J'y aurais jamais pensé…! s'écria la jeune femme, Winslow sourcillant.

Étrange… Voilà qu'elle devinait ses idées…! Il avait été peut-être trop descriptif…! Il lui faudrait être prudent, pour garder le contrôle sur les jouets les plus destructeurs et géniaux du monde…! Elle finirait pas l'égalité, si n'y prenait pas garde…!

-Sinon, j'ai trouvé une boîte sous un globe… C'était d'une technologie Alien et c'était fermer hermétiquement… Certainement qu'il faut avoir l'ADN de Superman pour l'ouvrir! Dommage… Cela semblait recéler des secrets sur ses origines et son monde…! expliqua-t-il, tout en prenant l'ourson par ses pattes et le faire manœuvrer la barre de contrôle, Baby s'installant à côté de lui après avoir accroché son manteau.

-Dommage, en effet! Et sinon, il y avait des pièges? demanda-t-elle, Toyman ricana.

-Non… Aucun… Pas tellement surprenant, pour un tel Boy-scout…! Il fait tellement confiance aux gens… On dirait que le mal n'existe pas dans le monde d'où il vient…! expliqua-t-il, tout en conduisant d'une main sûre vers Métropolis.

-Tu le respectes, pas vrai? demanda Baby en posant sa joue sur son épaule, Winslow tressaillant avant de prendre un ton naturel, mais elle avait posé le doigt sur un de ses gros souci.

-… Il nuit à ma crédibilité… Et le vaincre ferait de moi le criminel le plus réputé de Métropolis…! Malheureusement, ses pouvoirs et ses valeurs en font le héros le plus puissant de la terre…!

-Hum-hum…! fit Baby, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. C'est sûr, il est si fort et puissant… Pourtant, il n'a jamais réussi à te mettre en cellule…! Ton génie et ton imagination doivent être plus développés que les siens…!

Il tourna sa tête vers elle mais la fillette ne le regardait pas. Elle regardait les nuages, son visage étant détendu, ses yeux emplie de confiance en l'avenir. Il baissa ses yeux sur la terre, la serrant, d'une main et lui donnant Teddy pour qu'elle puisse le serrer contre elle. Elle avait une manière si particulière de l'encourager et de le pousser à se dépasser… Sans elle, jamais il n'aurait été aussi loin chez Superman… Jamais il n'aurait enlevé de la Kryptonite… Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle le pousse à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas faites seul…

Il aimait sa présence, mais il n'était pas près à devenir un héros à ses yeux. Il voulait rester Toyman, l'enfant qui ne grandirait jamais et que ses créations pourraient le faire dominer le monde… Oh, pourrait…! À quoi bon contrôler le monde, si on n'avait plus le temps de jouer ou s'amuser en échange? Il laissait cela à des gens comme Lex Luthor…!

-Tu ferais bien de te soucier de ton avenir… Ta couverture à Métropolis n'est pas assuré…! fit remarquer Toyman en manœuvrant calmement le gigantesque dirigeable.

Baby grimaça en s'assoyant sur son siège, Teddy étant toujours dans ses bras.

-Je ne voulais pas me précipiter dans un emploi minable…! Je ne peux pas jouer les touristes un moment?

-Tu n'as pas déménagé de Gotham pour jouer les touristes…! Et Batman le sait…! Alors, tu dois te concentrer sur ton rôle et accomplir…! commenta-t-il, Baby soupirant.

-Tu me rappelle les discours de mon père…!

-… Pardon? fit-il, se sentant perturber.

On ne l'avait jamais encore comparé à un adulte, encore moins à un père…! Il sourcillait, se demandant si c'était une insulte ou un compliment…!

-Mon père adoptif, aujourd'hui…! Même aujourd'hui, il essaie de me contacter et de m'envoyer des sucreries par la poste…! commenta-t-il, tapotant l'accoudoir de son siège, Toyman se tournant vers elle.

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé qu'elle avait encore de la famille vivante.

-… Pourquoi as-tu été adopter…? demanda-t-il enfin, encore saisi de cette révélation.

-Pourquoi j'ai enlevé les gens de ma télésérie par le passé pour me refaire ma seule vraie famille? Parce qu'à l'âge de 14 ans, mes parents sont morts dans un accident et j'ai été par la suite adopté par mon imprésario…!

-… Tu as au moins quelqu'un qui t'a prit sous son aile, toi…! siffla-t-il, jaloux de sa chance, Baby sourcillant en regardant le dos de la tête.

-Ne commence pas à me dire que j'ai de la chance…! Cet homme m'a engagé juste pour me faire jouer dans son show télé et a gardé tout les profits dans ses poches…! À 18 ans, je suis parti faire mon propre show et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu…! S'il veut me retrouver, c'est pour faire de l'argent sur ma maladie, et rien d'autre…! commenta-t-elle, laissant Teddy tomber au sol et baissant sa tête.

Toyman réalisa sa situation quand il tourna la tête une brève seconde de la baie vitrée. Il soupira en ramenant ses yeux vers l'avant.

Qu'est-ce qui était pire? Que personne se soit soucier de vous, ou qu'on se soucie seulement de vous pour l'argent…? Il était sûr d'avoir le passé le plus triste, entre eux deux, mais à voir la tête qu'elle tirait, il se dit qu'elle devait tout du moins être plus sensible que lui. Ce qui expliquait aussi ses sautes d'humeurs et ses graves dépressions qui pouvaient la faire commettre des gestes abominables, contre autrui ou sa propre personne…!

Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il avait lu un livre sur la psychologie enfantine… Certainement quand il était à l'école encore et qu'il cherchait à renforcer son caractère enfant…!

Il alluma la radio et inséra une cassette, justement en cas de déprime.

Baby leva sa tête, ses joues brillantes par la trace des larmes. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement la petite ritournelle du début, pour l'avoir entendu encore et encore!

-« I love you, you love me,

We're a happy family

With a big, big hug and a kiss from me to you…!

Won't you say you love me too? »

Baby tourna sa tête vers Toyman, continuant à piloter comme si de rien n'était. Elle sourit, cessa ses larmes et prit Teddy pour le poser sur les épaules de son valeureux chevalier servant.

-Regarde Teddy, on peut voir les lumières des gratte-ciels en bas… Ils sont minuscules! Tu les vois? demanda-t-elle, jouant les enfants attentives.

Toyman sourit sous son masque avant de se prêter au jeu.

-Et regarde à ta droite, Teddy… Tu reconnais la statue toute verte?

-Wah! La statue de la liberté! s'écria Baby, toute joyeuse et excitée, prenant sa grenouille et prenant des clichés avec son œil optique à la vision HD, Toyman continuant à piloter, le cœur plus léger.


End file.
